


Knock Knock

by nyrcella



Category: Sleepover - SNL Sketch (2020), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Rey seduces Ben and he doesn’t exactly say yes or no), Ben is Rey’s best friend’s dad, Ben is a divorcee, Blow Jobs, Bratty Rey, Breaking the Bed, Breast Kissing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dominant Ben Solo, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Drama, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 18, Rey is a size queen, Santa Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, This is pure crack, Three fingers squad, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey, based on that SNL sketch, belt gag, dirty talk to the literal extent, he just wants her to shut up as he eats her out, i cant believe i forgot to tag cunnilingus, i mean we all know Ben eats pussy, masturbating with a shower head, rey is bensexual, slightly restrained?, they’re kinky ok, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: Seriously, there’s something wrong with him. He’s too goofy. But holy shit, she really wants to fuck him. From his bulge there, she could see that he’s well endowed. She’s sure of it from all the porns she has watched. That is a big, fat cock.And she wants that to split her open, tearing her virgin cunt.TL;DR: Rey wants a little piece of her best friend’s dad.Disclaimer: No similarity with the movie Knock Knock except that Adam Driver and Keanu Reeves kind of look like they’re related.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 110
Kudos: 464





	1. The Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t stop thinking about the SNL sketch and I decided, fuck it, let’s write that!  
> This sketch:
> 
> The moodboard below is made by my lovely friend, Michelle (Check her out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) and her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo)! She’s multitalented).

The thing is, Mr. Solo is a huge… dork? 

Rey has never had a dad before, she never met him. She has never met her mother either. She’s raised by her guardian, Maz, when her parents died in a freak car accident. And Maz has always been alone, she has never dated anyone, let alone married. It has _always_ been Maz.

So her idea of parents is always from the movies and shows she watches on TV since she was a kid. Sometimes her neighbours. 

Most fathers she knows are the absent ones. Or the _“hmph”_ one, those who only read the newspapers whenever she comes over her friends’ house, never give her a second glance. She has always thought the portrayals of fathers they always show on TV are a big fat lie. No one does dad jokes, right? No one is that goofy. 

Until… 

“Knock knock knock knock, Dad alert! Wee-woo-wee-woo-wee-woo.” 

It’s Hope’s 18th birthday and she doesn’t want a big birthday surprise or something, she just wants a simple sleepover. No big deal. They’ve planned to only watch horror movies together, the first movie they’re going to watch is Insidious. All her high school life, Hope is the only one Rey actually tolerates. Everyone’s either posers or just dickheads and Hope is the only one she’s _actually_ comfortable with. Someone Rey could trust with her whole heart.

She has always been alone until Hope came along, offering a lip gloss to her in the bathroom during homecoming prom. A friendship bloomed that day. 

“Ugh, sorry, that’s my dad,” Hope says apologetically, crunching the popcorn. Two years of knowing Hope, she has only had a few brief glimpses of her dad. Hope only invites her whenever her dad is out on his business trips, telling her that he’s “pretty embarrassing.” Hope’s quote, not Rey’s. Her dad works at, if she’s not mistaken, some insurance company and he’s a single dad too after he and Hope’s mother divorced a couple of years ago. That’s one of the factors that strengthens their friendship, when Hope opened up to her about how toxic her mother is. “He’s home today to celebrate my birthday. I forgot to get rid of him.” 

Rey takes some popcorn from the bowl on Hope’s lap. 

“Sorry to interrupt the sleepover!” Hope’s dad chirps as he walks down the stairs. 

That’s when Rey looks at him for the first time, almost spitting out her popcorn in her mouth. She tries to chew normally but she’s having trouble breathing at this point. He seems so… _cheerful._ Way too cheerful for her liking. Way too… suburban. Oh my god. He’s going to be one of those cringey dads she always watches on TV, isn’t he? 

Her eyes dart on him and while she’s already grimacing at how enthusiastic he seems, he’s kind of… God forbid, hot? His hair is greying a little and he has some facial hair, which makes her feel _something._ Something confusing. All her life, she has always thought she’s asexual. She has never paid attention to anyone, not guys, not girls. She never understands whenever Hope talks about how hot this person is and how she wants them to do dirty things to her. 

There was that one time when she was _oddly_ attracted to Phil from Modern Family though. But she just thought that he was just, um, funny. That’s the closest thing she has ever felt sort of an attraction. Nothing sexual.

Not even porn could do it. 

Hope’s dad is… massive. He takes up the whole space with his broad shoulders and, well, those pecs though. She has never really seen anyone as huge as him. There is no way he could fit in her bedroom. Not that she’s planning to take him to her bedroom, she just needs to emphasise how huge he is and how small her bedroom is. 

It is some kind of reflex when she _accidentally_ looks his trousers that seem too small for the quads around his thick thighs, straining his legs a little. There is no airflow there at all, his trousers just look _that_ tight. He has to waddle a little as he walks down the stairs.

That just looks painful. Why is she looking at his crotch? What the fuck?

She coughs a little, thankful she manages to swallow the popcorn.

Thick thighs. Is that what she's into? _Legs_? 

She sucks a deep breath when she suddenly has this foreign feeling. It’s strange but her whole body sort of heats up like she’s having fever and she feels something pricking her skin. She finds herself looking for some friction as she rubs her thighs together. Shit.

What is this she’s feeling? Is this what Hope has always been talking about? 

“What do you want, Dad?” Hope asks annoyedly and it’s like cold water just splashes on her face right now, telling her to snap out of it.

She feels a pang of guilt for that one small reaction she just had earlier.

Her dad awkwardly grasps his hips and widens his stance, making his trousers stretch even more. _What_ is he doing? Oh god, he’s about to rip them off, isn’t he?

And she’s ready to kneel down and suck his cock. 

This is all so weird. So new. She has never wanted to suck a cock before. This is insane, maybe there’s something in this Sprite she’s drinking. Love potion probably. He seems creepy. Maybe he’s luring her in. 

What the fuck is wrong with her? She needs to shake off her negative thoughts. 

“Well, um…” he trails off. Their eyes meet and Rey finds herself blushing on his couch, right next to his daughter. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve, er, met before? It’s Rey, right? Hope told me all about you. I know you always come over, I’m sorry I’m always busy but now I can finally put a face to the name!” 

Seriously, there’s something wrong with him. He’s too goofy. Maybe she just has trust issues. But holy shit, she really wants to fuck him. From his bulge there, she could see that he’s pretty well endowed. She’s sure of it from all the porns she has watched.

That is a big, fat cock. 

And she wants that to split her open, tearing her virgin cunt. 

Shit, she has consumed too much smut. It’s to help her find out what exactly her sexuality is, okay. She herself has no idea and she’s just desperate to find out. 

“I’m Ben,” he tells her, offering his hand. His hands are fucking huge. _Wee woo wee woo wee woo wee woo, horny alert._

For some reason, she just freezes on the spot. Not taking his hand. She’s not even sure why, maybe too afraid she’s going to jump him. She knows she seems so rude to not take his hand but… 

Hope looks at her like she has just grown another head. Ben gradually drops his hand back to his side, clearing his throat and coughing to make things less awkward, at least she assumes. But that just makes the whole situation more awkward. 

“It’s fine, you’re shy,” he says, his throat bobbing down. Laughing a little. While she just sits quietly and gapes at him. She has never wanted the ground to swallow her more than at this moment. She’s usually much more talkative than this. Parents usually love her. She talks about how nice their house decor is. Or how great the food is here. Or just thanking them for welcoming her here. Something like that. But right now, she’s tongue tied. 

It’s her sexual awakening, who could blame her for not talking much? 

“Anyway, girls.” He claps his hands, the sound echoing the walls because of how massive his hands are. If only he can smack her ass like that… She can’t take it anymore. Does she have spanking kink now? Interesting. “I just need to tell you, even though I already told this to Hope, that the toilet is a little bit, um, tricky. Please try not to shove too much toilet paper in there, it’s pretty delicate. This house is pretty old. So… yeah. I mean you can use a lot of toilet paper if you want but I installed bidet, which is so much better—” 

How is it that even when he’s talking about something as disgusting as toilets, he still sounds so fucking hot? He is literally taking the dirty talk to the next level. The _literal_ level. His voice is all deep and rumbling, so fucking manly. Lower than her dignity right now. 

Hope scoffs. “Yeah, we get it, Dad. I can tell that to Rey myself. Can we please go back to our movie?” 

No, she doesn’t want the hot dad to leave. But Hope is here, what is she supposed to do while he’s here? The look of disappointment on his face makes her feel bad, that his daughter is so embarrassed with him. If only she could blow him until he feels a lot better. He’ll chant her name, smooth down her hair, then just thrust himself inside her like how they do it in porn. 

Sweat trickles down her nape so she ties her hair up into a ponytail using her hair tie she has around her wrist, her tank top hiking up to reveal her stomach. And he’s watching her. Holy shit, he’s watching her—his eyes roam down her bare stomach up to her neck. Hot dad is looking at her. Fuck me. 

Hope’s dad seems flustered—his cheeks tinged with hues of pink—and he averts his gaze, looking at his ceiling. Why does she keep referring to her as Hope’s dad when she could just refer to him as Mr. Solo or Ben Solo like what he just said? The whole house is this light yellow coloured which is endearing for her. She wonders who picks the colour. Him or his ex wife? “Well, I’ll leave you two then.” He smiles at Hope and then to her, lingering a little bit longer. It’s probably because Hope is already ignoring her dad while she’s _very_ much still paying attention to him. 

“I’m sorry about him,” says Hope, grabbing the remote control. “He can be a bit… much. He’s trying, but he’s just…” She snorts. “Anyway, let’s continue the movie.” 

Rey just laughs nervously, nodding. “Okay.” She puts down the can of Sprite on the coffee table and tries to focus on the movie. It’s scary, she guesses, but not as terrifying as what she’s thinking about. She’s thinking about her best friend’s dad again, in his stupid suburban plaid shirt and his really, _really_ tight khakis that he almost rips off just by moving. Dude is jacked, maybe he couldn’t find any clothes that could properly fit him. 

She needs to do something about this. It’s a new discovery and she needs to test something. Or maybe she just needs to actually splash some water on her face. She’s still deciding. 

Maybe the drama class she takes at school could be helpful right now as she contorts her face and holds her stomach. “Oh god, babe, my stomach sort of hurts,” she gasps, panting for that extra effect. 

Hope turns to her with a concerned look. “Are you okay? Do you need something? My dad has, like, a bunch of medicines in the cabinet that could be helpful.” 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she lies through her teeth. “I might take some time. It’s probably, uh, period. Just keep watching the movie, I’ve already watched it anyway. Or watch one of your shows. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, of course, babe,” she says with a smile. “Go on. Want me to tell you how the toilet works?” 

_No, thank you._ She shakes her head politely, grabbing Hope’s hand to squeeze in a reassuring manner before she stands up and walks up the stairs. 

“Well, I’ll just call up Xavier then,” Hope says. Xavier is her on-and-off boyfriend who’s planning to celebrate her birthday tomorrow at some restaurant or some shit. 

Honestly, she hates that guy, dumping Hope every time some pretty cheerleader comes into his life. Yet Hope keeps crawling back to that asshole whenever the cheerleaders drop him. She sighs, her smile all tight. “Yeah, fine.” They’re going to take a long time on the phone anyway, _if_ he answers. 

Now, what does she actually want to do? She hasn’t really planned this further. Actually, this might be a bad idea. Maybe she should just abort the plan and just go back downstairs. Does she really need to wash her face? She walks down the hallway, past Hope’s bedroom to where the bathroom is, which is right across the master bedroom, if she’s not mistaken. The left is the bathroom, the right is the bedroom. But she’s so tempted to go the right—fuck. 

Okay, to the left, Rey. You gotta listen to Beyoncé, sweetie. As soon as she does, the bedroom door swings open, startling her to the point where she slams her body to the wall. She palms her mouth to stop herself from gasping too loud. She glowers at Hope’s dad, suddenly wanting to commit a murder. 

“Shit, sorry, Rey,” he apologises, his eyes widen in horror. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

She drops her hand down and shakes her head. “No, sorry, Mr. Solo. i didn’t mean to, er, get startled.” Ugh, what? 

He glances at the bathroom door. “Are you going there?” 

“Um…” 

“Because maybe I could show you how the toilet works—” 

Oh, fuck it. Possessed by her lust, she finds herself shoving his really broad chest that feels like a brick to where he just came out from. He gasps in surprise, muttering a _‘what the—?’_ when she shuts the door behind her. She’s actually surprised she manages to push him because he’s so big and strong. Unless he’s the one who willingly lets her push him. “I want to suck your cock.” Better go straight to the point, right? She has never done this before. 

He does a double take. At least, she assumes so because the room is so dark. “Uh, sorry? Did you say?” 

She nods vigorously. “I want to kneel down and gag on your dick. Please.” 

“Rey, I don’t think that’s a… good idea…” He trails off, like it’s painful for him to say all this. “You’re… um, you’re my daughter’s best friend. And I’m trying to be a good dad to her, you know, ever since the divorce…” 

Seriously? He’s venting to her right now? “You know, I’d love to listen to all your problems. But I do prefer doing that while my mouth is stuffed with your cock.” 

“Right.” He sounds like he’s wheezing. Honestly, she’s not sure. “So, uh, so you want to…” 

“Suck your cock, yes,” she finishes his sentence. 

“Please don’t… don’t say cock again, or else I’ll…”

She steps closer. “You will…?” 

“Combust,” he murmurs. “You’re so beautiful.” It’s the way his voice starts to waver that makes her smile. 

So. Does that mean he feels the same way? Now she’s hopeful, holding on to the thought as she steps closer, the moonlight from outside his window finally reflecting on her face. “You think I’m beautiful?” she asks, looking up at him through her lashes. 

He gulps audibly, his chest rises and falls. He’s so tall that she’s facing his broad chest. At the buttons of his plaid shirt that look struggling to accommodate his pecs. “It doesn’t matter,” he croaks out. “It’s still a bad idea.” 

It is a bad idea and that thought excites her. “Does that mean you… _want_ me?” she prods. 

“Rey,” he warns, his breathing falters. “Please.” 

“Please what, Mr. Solo?” she taunts, almost closing their distance. The distance between her chest and his stomach. Shit, he smells so good. Cardamoms and jasmine. She looks down at his bulge in those tight khakis, licking her lips. “You can tell me.” 

He whines in his throat. He hasn’t backed away or pushed her away. Maybe to be more polite but he doesn’t seem so defensive or does any gesture to protest her. She’s not sure, she’s really bad at this. All she wants to do is touch him. Perhaps tracing his facial hair. That salt and pepper beard. Fuck, he’s so hot, even in the dark. He seems so much more intimidating. More intimidating than the goofy suburban dad she saw downstairs. 

In a languid movement, her hand reaches to where his suffocating bulge is. _Very_ carefully. Even though he’s older and larger, she doesn’t want to scare him. When her hand comes in contact with his crotch, she hears the sharp intake of his breath. Funny. It just sounds like he hasn’t been touched in a long time. She gazes up at him, paying attention in case he’s protesting with some noise from his throat. 

But his eyes are half closed, his breathing staggers. So this is… this is something she could get used to. The closest thing she had as a sexual experience was when she made out with a football quarterback under the bleachers and he had his hand under her skirt. He was hot but the whole time, her mind was somewhere else. She just didn’t feel it. 

Yet as she tentatively rubs his length over his khakis, she already feels arousal pooling her center. She wants him so bad. She wants him more than she craves for mint chocolate chip ice cream. And she _really_ craves for mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

He feels… rock hard. And so large. Everything about him is large. This is how dick feels like? Interesting. 

“Fuck,” he sighs out. “Baby.” 

Pride surges inside her to be called baby. Maybe she’s just _bensexual,_ who knows? Feeling bold, she starts squeezing the bulge, eliciting a soft yet low moan out of his pretty mouth. Oh yes, he has a pretty mouth. All thick and plump, made to eat her out. Pretty nose too. And eyes. She has only seen those eyes up close for a minute outside the hallway earlier. They look golden, like caramel. She has never seen such beautiful colours in pools of eyes up close before. It caught her off guard. 

She wonders if his eyes are turning black right now. So dark, filled with all the lewd thoughts he has for her. What would he want her to do other than suck his cock? Would he want her to bend down somewhere as he takes her from behind, palming her mouth so she won’t make a sound since his daughter is downstairs? 

“I’m gonna unfasten your trousers,” she announces as her hand slides up, to where his belt is. She searches for where the buckle is, drawing the leather belt out of it until it is sort of undone now. She unbuttons and pulls the zipper down until his trousers drop down his ankles. A gasp escapes her mouth to see those muscled, hairy thighs. So he’s a brief kind of man, huh. No wonders it looks like his balls are suffocating in there. “You want me, Mr. Solo? Want me to take you in my mouth?” 

Now the tables have turned. He’s the one who’s speechless while she’s sort of the talker. He’s just quiet, other than the sound of his breathing. 

She trails the buttons of his plaid shirt with her fingers, worrying her lips when she gingerly kneels down, her fingers following her movement until they reach the waistband of his briefs. Her knees meet the carpeted floor, facing right in front of his erection that’s begging to slip out. Why, hello there. 

Looking up, he still hasn’t stopped her. Just freezes on the spot, his fists flexing a little. As she pulls down his briefs until his pubes are out, he suddenly speaks up, making her still. “Won’t Hope wonder what you are doing up here for so long?” he asks, his voice all wavered. “What if she comes in to see her best friend’s head bobbing along her dad’s cock, hmm?” 

Fuck. _Fuuuuuck._ She could feel some of her wetness drips down between her thighs. Bad idea to wear shorts. Bad idea. She thinks her eyes glint mischievously right now when she pulls his briefs lower until his fat cock slips out, bouncing on his stomach. Her lips part at what the sight beholds. It looks so angry, all veiny and thick, goes from purplish to bluish on the head where there’s some white fluid beading. Precum, according to those fan fictions. Right? Fuck if she knows. 

She feels her stomach flip. Would this fit in her small mouth? 

Fingers creep in through her hair in a soothing manner, messing up her ponytail a little. “Go on, little one,” he urges. “Take it.” 

She presses a demure kiss on both of his balls first, earning a curse from his mouth. God, she’s such a virgin. She sticks her tongue out and lets it glide from the base of his length up to the white precum where she starts closing her mouth around it. The fingers in her hair leave her scalp. Yes, because now his hand wraps around her ponytail, like he wants to control her. But he’s still refraining himself. 

Not for long because she plans to make him lose control. This is sort of her first sexual encounter that she _actually_ enjoys, she needs more. She wants him to guide her, teach her everything she needs to know. She uses one of her hands to play with his balls while her other hand is holding his calf. Correction: his thick calf. Her hands look so small on each part of his body. 

She releases his balls to wrap her hand around the base of his cock to accommodate his length inside her mouth. She feels him twitch in her mouth while he cusses again, squeezing her hair until her scalps hurt just a bit. Just _so._ Ah, so she’s a masochist, she guesses. Because she can feel her cunt clenching for him. 

He clicks his tongue, the _‘tsk’_ mocks her a little. Using his free hand, he grips her jaw to help her out a bit, easing himself in her mouth. “Such a small, pretty mouth, hmm baby?” She takes another inch of him, trying her best to use her tongue more than her teeth. “Having trouble down there, sweet thing? Don’t forget to breathe, baby.” 

It’s the way he has these two sides. The suburban dad and this… dominant, in control daddy. She tries to breathe in, taking in his musk scent as she takes him deeper, letting him guide her by holding her hair. Her jaw starts to hurt and he hasn’t even hit her throat yet. While it’s not so great so far, his soft groans when she swirls her tongue around his base really pays it off. Even while she’s on her knees, she still feels somehow powerful. 

“God, I love your mouth,” he groans. “Have you ever had a cock in your mouth before, baby?” His hold on her jaw tightens. “Answer me.” 

She shakes her head, drawing him out her mouth just a bit so she could try to take him in deeper as she takes him in again, this time he’s close to her throat. His pubes tickle her nose a little.

“Good girl,” he praises, making her chest swell with pride. “Such clever girl, are you?” 

Why does that turn her on so much? She’s so wet now, so desperate for him so she tries to graze her thighs together. She fucking needs this. She bobs her head, her eyes start watering when she’s close to gagging every time he almost hits her throat. That seems to please him, using his thumb to wipe her tears while still holding her jaw. 

She finally has the courage to look up at him, seeing how massive he seems from this angle. He has a little smirk on his face, a strand of his grey hair falls down his eyes. “Fuck, look at how beautiful you look,” he cajoles, smoothing her hair tenderly. “Such a slut too, begging to suck your best friend’s dad’s cock. You love my fat cock, do you?” 

She whines in her throat, gasping when he yanks her hair to pull himself out, looking at her expectantly. “Yes!” she sobs. “Yes, sir!” 

With a satisfied smirk, he guides her to his cock, plunging himself inside her mouth. She eagerly takes him in again, hollowing her cheeks as she slides her mouth further and backwards, over and over. His pelvis keeps thrusting, clutching her hair as he uses her mouth. “Such a good girl for me. You know how to use your mouth better than my fucking ex wife.” 

The praise makes her hum around his shaft, her eyes brimmed with tears. It hurts so good. Another part of her is sort of envious though, that she’s not the only one who gets to taste him. At least the ex is the past. All he needs is her to stick his cock in. Any hole of his choice. Her mouth. Her cunt. If he’s nice, maybe her ass too. 

Shit, she’s thinking long terms now. This is supposed to be a one time thing.

When the head hits the back of her throat, she gags a little while he groans. “Fuck, baby, yes,” he grunts. She could taste more of his essence. “Gag on my cock like you want to.” 

She does what she’s told, letting it hit the back of her throat again and again. Both of her hands are occupied, taking turns between playing with his ball and wrapping around the part where her mouth couldn’t reach. She could feel him twitch inside her, his whole body staggering as well. 

“Fuck, Rey, I’m gonna come,” he cries out. “I’m going to come, baby. Where do you want me to come?” 

There are options? Not just down her throat? 

As if he could read her mind, he says, “In your mouth? On your face? Your tits? Inside you? P-Protection?” 

She releases his cock from her mouth and tilts her head to look at him with her tongue out, running her palm along his shaft. “Could you aim on my tongue? I’ll let it drizzle down my tits.” 

He curses out loud, making her worry if Hope could hear him. It feels like she has been gone too long now. But she still strokes his shaft, already so wet from her saliva. She keeps stroking, barrelling an orgasm out of him. He throws his head to the back, groaning. “Shit, you’re so sexy. You’re so fucking sexy, Rey.” 

Her lips tilt into a smile. She doesn’t think she has been called sexy before. And to hear it from this big, big man, who’s so hot and has probably been with a lot of beautiful women, it kind of means a lot. There’s also how he utters his name. He sounds so delicious, so low, so desperate for her. She grins up at him, still stroking him. “Then come for me. Show me how much you think I’m sexy.” 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he lets out a long drawl before he shoots a thick rope of his spends right on her tongue. But it never ends because he comes again, on her tits where some falls on her tank top a bit, back to her tongue again. She tastes it, licking her lips while he pants. 

Tastes… well, tangy? Bitter? Well, she doesn’t mind the taste. It’s her first time tasting cum. She’s just glad she manages to make a man come. 

She wipes her mouth with the back of her arm as she stands up, smiling at him. “That was quite an experience. I’ve never done that before.” 

His brows rose up, looking at her in disbelief. “Little girl, lying is a bad, bad thing to do.” 

She scowls. “I swear!”

For the second time that day, her back is slammed against the wall. “Well, you’re a natural, kid.” His gaze drops down on her lips. He cradles her jaw, using his thumb to part her lips. “Have you ever been kissed?” 

“Once or twice,” she murmurs. “But I have to go—” 

The word dies on her throat as he cuts her off, seizing her lips with his. She groans in her throat when he really grips her hair (again), his nose presses in her cheek. Her hand wraps around his neck, tugging him closer to her. He tastes like coffee and peanut butter and she’s pretty sure he could taste himself on her tongue now that his tongue has prodded inside. 

Somehow, possessed but god knows what, she tries to lock his thick lap with her leg and just straddles his thigh, wanting some friction. She rubs her cunt on his muscled thigh, earning a gasp of surprise from him. “Shit, Rey—”

Now she’s the one who cuts him off with her mouth, riding his thigh. She’s so sensitive from rubbing her thighs again and again, looking for friction the moment she sees him. Years of looking for her sexuality and now her inner wild animal is out. She’s horny, she’s desperate for more, and this older man is able to give her everything she needs. She may need to get back to her best friend now— _fuck, his fucking daughter_ —but she needs the friction. They couldn’t fuck yet but this is all she needs. 

And he’s so strong, holding her waist with one hand as he lets her use his thigh. She realises he hasn’t even put back on those stupid khakis yet. “Go on, baby, go on,” he urges when she rips her mouth away from his to gasp on his neck. “Get off on my thigh. Oh, you poor baby, you need to come so bad, hmm?” 

She sobs, suckling his neck while riding him. “Please,” she begs against his lips, the muscle of his thigh hitting her clit just right. “Wanna come, Daddy, please!” 

That’s when she stills in his arm, gulping nervously. Shit. Where did that come from? He must think that sounds so creepy. She’s about to hop down when he tightens his grip on her waist.

And then he leans closer, his lips graze his ear. “Why did you stop, baby? Make yourself come on Daddy’s thigh.” 

Fuck, he’s so fucking sexy, the sexiest man she has ever known, fuck! She whimpers, clutching his shirt, crumpling it. She does feel a little bit guilty. She loves Hope but—

“Oh!” she cries out, her whole body starts to shudder, clinging onto him for dear life. She keeps riding him to chase her climax while he holds her tight. A loud moan almost escapes her lips so she bites his shirt instead. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” she sobs in his shirt. 

“Yes, baby,” he cajoles in her ear, pressing kisses in her hair. “Go on. Come. Come for Daddy.” 

This feeling is insanely intense when her stomach coils and all she sees is blinking stars and white. The feeling sends a rush to her head, making her so lightheaded. She spasms, knowing she just gushed in her pants. It seeps down to his skin. All the worries, anything about _‘How do I explain this to Hope’_ doesn’t even occur in her mind because she’s so high on pleasure. She’s on fucking cloud 9 after being on a rollercoaster and it’s finally coming down. 

So that’s how orgasm feels. 

Now her limbs feel all jelly-like. “Fuck, I just came in my pants,” she cries out when she hops off his thigh. She could feel her cum trickles down her thighs. 

“Pull down your tank top,” he suggests with his shit eating grin, though it’s not so helpful. Then he flicks his finger inside her thighs, gathering some of the substance. She watches in disbelief as he puts his finger in his mouth, humming like it tastes amazing. “Can’t wait to taste your pussy properly next time.” 

She snorts, tugging her top down, hoping this could cover her crotch a bit. She’s definitely going to use the blanket the whole time. “There is no next time.” Then she remembers that she must look like a mess right now. So she unties her hair before gathering it all up into a new ponytail. 

“We’ll see,” is all he says before she exits his bedroom. 

Holy fucking shit. She still finds some hard time to walk properly because of how weak her limbs feel. And that’s when Hope climbs up the stairs. She quickly scrambles to the bathroom door to look like she just came out of there. 

“Hey!” Hope greets, concern all over her face. “Are you okay? You took so long.” 

She smiles awkwardly. “I just, um, had a bad stomach. But it’s just gas. It just fucking hurt.” She clears her throat. She doesn’t think she has ever lied to Hope this much. She's always honest. “And I’m not so used to the bidet so I, er, struggled a bit with it.” 

Hope sighs, shaking her head. “Oh, babe.” 

Rey just grins helplessly. “Sorry. Did you wait too long?”

“Meh, I was just done being on the phone with Xavier so I’m good, girl.” 

There should be a sash that says **‘The Worst Friend of The Year’** because that’s who she is now. Not even stopping her friend from calling the biggest asshole ever just so she could suck her dad’s dick. She wraps her arm around Hope’s waist, they giggle when they struggle to fit between the walls at the staircase. 

Never again. Hope meant too much to her now that she realised. She would never want to hurt her best friend. Twice. 


	2. The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just 7k words of smut that I didn’t really proof read. Nothing else. Shame? I don’t know her. 
> 
> Mind the tags!
> 
> Also if I ever add a Part 3 of them having sneaky sex, just shh. 
> 
> Oh! I made a moodboard for this chapter and I’m pretty proud of it hehe.

Summer is ending, which means Hope is leaving soon. 

While she hates high school and is glad that she’s finally getting out of the hellhole, she’s definitely not that excited to go to college. At least in high school, Hope has made it all a bit tolerable. The whole summer, she and Hope have tried their best to spend as much time together, going to every memorable part of the town and even pretending to be tourists. They even travelled to New York together through the train, recording the whole trip so they won’t forget each other. Their social media profiles are just flooded with their pictures and videos. 

She’s a realist. Most of the time, friendships that are bloomed in high school usually don’t last after graduation, especially when it comes to long distance. It’s hard to keep in contact, even with social media and phone calls, videos. College will take too much of our time, burdening us with fucking homework. 

Hope got into Stanford, so fucking far away, while she got into Harvard, which is near to their home in Portsmouth. She doesn’t want to be too far away from Maz since she’s getting old and she’s alone. She wants to be able to visit her anytime she can, you know? 

And now her best friend is leaving soon so she could set things up. She has been helping Hope with the packing, trying her best to not be alone around Mr. Solo. Meaning she tries not to be in the kitchen to grab drinks, she just stays in the room with Hope, unless she needs to go to the bathroom. Whenever Hope has to go to the bathroom, she’ll lock the door, only waiting until Hope herself knocks the door. 

Safe to say, her best friend thinks she’s insane. But whatever. This is for her own good, even if she doesn’t know that. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Rey whines with her arms wrapped around her best friend’s neck. 

Hope’s arms are around her waist, hugging her equally tight. “I’m going to miss you too, bitch.” 

Rey smiles, tearing up a little. “If you forget me, I swear to God…” 

Hope bursts out laughing, slapping Rey’s ass. “Of course I won’t, idiot.” 

They finally pull apart while Hope’s dad is waiting against the car to drive his daughter to the airport. He’s wearing his stupid plaid again, grey and black this time. Fortunately and unfortunately (because, her poor vagina), he’s not wearing khakis. Oh no. No. He decided to wear black skinny jeans. 

Like a fucking himbo. A himbo DILF. And she’s sexually frustrated. 

He just plays with his phone, trying his best not to interrupt the two best friends’ moment. Rey definitely notices how small the phone looks in his hands. It’s so fucking dumb. 

She exhales heavily, sniffling and wiping her tears. “I hate you so much for making me all emotional.” They’re holding hands now, just swinging their arms together. 

Hope grins. “I’ll try to visit. If I can. I’m not sure.” She shrugs, tilting her head to the side. 

“If you meet a hot Cali surfer dude, you’ll tell me, right?” Rey teases. 

“If you meet some hot professor in Harvard, you’ll tell me right?” Hope retorts, making Rey laugh out loud. 

“Okay, girls, moment’s over,” Mr. Solo interjects, checking his leather wristwatch. “We have to go, Hope. You have to catch a flight soon.”

Rey pouts at her best friend and Hope mirrors her face too. 

“Hey, you could come with us to the airport?” Hope suggests, causing Rey to widen her eyes. She lets out an awkward laugh with her mouth closed, making it sound even weirder. 

Mr. Solo, like an asshole, just shrugs. “I don’t mind, Rey,” he says with a smirk. 

She lets out a “ha!”, shaking her head. “No, it’s fine,” she says, not looking at him. Just paying attention to her lovely, lovely best friend. “I… I have to go back to the diner. Maz is expecting me.” 

“I thought your shift starts at 6 today?” Hope asks, calling her bluff. 

That’s a good question. It’s only 12 in the afternoon. “Yes, but I’m taking an extra shift today. I’m covering for, um, Finn.” Why did she mention Finn? Finn never misses his shift. Even when he got into a bike accident, he still comes to the diner with his bleeding knee like nothing happened. 

Thankfully Hope doesn’t question it further, just looking at her in amusement. “Okay,” she says in a singsong tone. “Well, I have to go now. I’m going to miss you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Rey mumbles, squeezing Hope’s hands. “Love you. I guess. Ew.”

Hope laughs again. “I love you too, bitch.” Then her best friend’s hand slips out of her palm as she hops in the convertible. 

Her best friend is leaving. Now she has no one. Well, no one that she could tolerate as much as she does with Hope. Her eyes dart up, accidentally meeting Ben Solo’s eyes when he opens the car door. Under the sunlight, his grey hair looks like the colour of a sunflower. Just an observation. He smirks slightly, a little knowingly too like he knows something she doesn’t. 

She’s too afraid to find out. Her leg swings over the bicycle’s seat in front of the Solos’ house, watching as he goes inside the car. She sees Hope pulling the seat belt over her torso, buckling it. From the window, Hope turns to her with a sad smile, giving a hand wave. Rey waves back. 

The car starts to swerve out of the driveway. And then disappears from her view. So she starts cycling home. 

-

The way from Portsmouth to Warwick is only around 45 minutes to an hour, depending on the traffic. She’s not sure why she’s even calculating or curious. She keeps convincing herself that she’s praying that Hope gets to the airport safely, hops on the flight safely, and touches down safely. 

There’s no one at home. Maz is at the diner as always. She cleans the kitchen to distract herself, scrubbing the area around the stove harshly like the world depends on it. That’s when she realises why she is so anxious. Sure, Hope is involved. 

But there’s also Ben. Solo. Shit, since when does she refer to him as Ben? Ben  _ Solo, _ dummy. Mr. Solo will be alone in that lonely big house. Unless, you know, he’s going to bring home some women. Women who are older, prettier, more on his level. She wipes the beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her arm. It has been six months since her first and only time she sucked a dick. And she hasn’t stopped thinking about him. 

Does he think about her too? When he’s touching himself, maybe in the middle of the night? Or while he has the whole afternoon to himself? In his office maybe? Or when she was in New York with his daughter? She’s not sure if she has the ability to… leave a little piece of her in someone’s mind. Especially someone like Mr. Solo. 

She stops scrubbing and cleans up the cleaning supplies before she washes her hands. She is in dire need of a shower. A thorough shower to get him out of her mind. 

So she does. She gets under the shower head after the water feels warm enough. When her eyes close, she sees him in the back of her mind. His soft groans as he tugs her ponytail. His desperate pleas, chanting,  _ “baby, baby, baby, oh Rey, oh baby” _ and  _ “oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” _ His whispers of  _ “Go on, come for Daddy.” _

Her neck itches all of the sudden. And then down to her shoulder blades. Then she feels the walls of her pussy clamp together. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. She snatches the shower head and places it on her cunt, picturing the tight skinny jeans and the grey and black plaid shirt, taking her from behind. With her legs spread wide open, she starts rubbing the shower head along her pussy lips with the water still on, her hips rolling in the opposite direction of the shower head. 

“Ah!” she screams out, her free hand is slapping the tiled wall in front of her. Her imagination starts running wild.

_ “Thinking about me, baby girl?” _ he would whisper behind her in her ear.  _ “You’re so wet for me, hmm? You’re such a dirty little slut. You want my cock so bad.” _

She starts to hiccup, her eyes brimmed with tears as she slides the shower head along her cunt. At this point, her slick is much more helpful than the water as a lube. “Ben, Mr. Solo, Ben, please!” she chokes out, moaning. “Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” 

It’s hilarious that she doesn’t even need porn. Only thoughts about him are more than enough. She wants to tug on his salt and pepper hair as he laps on her… 

Oh fuck, she wants his mouth on her. She wants everything from him. The thought concurs her mind as she rides her high on, the wet sound of her slick echoes the bathroom walls. She has never felt so aroused like this, so needy, so eager to take someone’s cock like a good girl. It doesn’t take too long for her to almost reach there, too sensitive after long months of denial. 

She throws her head to the back and starts to come. 

Fuck. 

After a couple of minutes of calming down her breathing, she spreads the water of the shower along the shower head as her helpless attempt to clean it. Then she washes her slick away before she puts the shower head back on where it belongs. She carries on with a proper shower. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, done.

Now she smells fresh, like green apples. She turns off the shower and reaches for the towel, wrapping it. around herself. 

She looks at her phone while still in her towel, checking to see if Hope has texted her yet. Her lips are tugged into a smile when she sees a text from her, saying that, **‘Heyyy, I’m finally going to hop on the flight. I’ll text you when I arrive. Love you, babe.’** She quickly types a reply and sends it. 

Tightening the towel around her chest, she grabs the hairdryer on the vanity and starts blow drying her hair in front of the mirror. It’s the reason why she barely hears the doorbell ringing. Only when she’s done is when she hears the more eager sound of the doorbell, like the person has been waiting too long. They sound angry that she immediately rushes towards the door in her towel, not bothering to put on some clothes. 

Because there Ben Solo stands, gawking at her when she just swings the door open. He was just about to press the doorbell again when she opened the door. The look he gives her reminds her that she’s in a fucking towel. Oh shit, this is inappropriate. Worrying neighbours might see them like this while she’s basically naked, she pulls him inside and quickly shuts the door. 

She runs her fingers through her slightly damp hair, frowning at him. “What are you doing here?” she demands, perplexed. “Did you come straight from the airport?”

His lips are parted but no word comes out of those pretty lips. His gaze fixates on her, breathing heavily. “Rey, I…” 

She crosses her arms together, causing his eyes to dart on her cleavage. She huffs and covers her chest a little more by pulling the towel higher. “What is it?” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he confesses, looking up and down at her. “Of your pretty mouth.” She almost laughs at that irony. “Those beautiful eyes. Those legs. That _filthy_ mouth.” 

Her cheeks heat up. 

“And your warm cunt,” he murmurs. “I can still feel it, little girl. Slicked on my thigh. Riding me as if your best friend wasn’t right downstairs.”

She whimpers, holding her towel tightly as she walks backwards, like she’s terrified of him. Shit, she’s wet again. She needs him so badly, oh fuck. “Mr. Solo…” she breathes out. 

He chuckles at her, a dangerous glint in both of his eyes as he stares her down. Walking towards her while she keeps walking backwards. “Oh, you know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing, calling me that. Fucking slut.” 

A gasp escapes her lips when her back comes in contact with something. He’s looking at her like he’s about to devour her, like she’s his prey. And she’s  _ into _ that. “I’m not a slut,” she protests, just for the hell of it. She just blurts it out, protesting him just to see what he’s going to say. What his reaction is. “I never sucked anyone’s cock but you.” 

In a flash, he has his hand on her cheek, his palm on her chin. His nose flares. “Kid, I can’t find some peace ever since you came into my room, begging to suck me off. No peace, you hear me? I keep playing with myself with the thought of you. You know how many times I almost screamed your name whenever I came? Hmm?” 

What is she supposed to do now? Is she supposed to answer? She just looks up at him, too afraid to even blink. 

“And now…” He lets out a sinister laugh, squeezing her cheeks even firmer. “Now I’m fucking pent up, baby girl. I’m frustrated because of you. Because you still came into my house and I couldn’t even fucking touch you. Fucking cocktease.” 

She sobs out, one hand still holding her towel to her chest and one hand around his wrist. “B-Ben.” 

Something shifts in his eyes when she says his name. Softer. Yes, his expression seems to soften. Even his hand on her cheek is looser. And then his hand moves to the back of her head, in her hair. “Baby,” he whispers, looking at her lips. “You know nothing is going to stop us now. Hope is gone. You could just come to my house whenever I come home from work and spread these pretty legs.”

The dirty words seem to affect her deeply because she finds herself melt in front of him. He’s quick to catch her as he drops his hand from her cheek, kneading her ass instead with both of his large hands. She moans out loud, letting go of her towel to wrap her arms around his neck. Consequences be damned.  _ Sorry, Hope. I’m so sorry but your dad is so fucking hot. So fucking hot. I’m sorry I’m a terrible friend but I want to lose my virginity to this big, burly man even if it’s your dad.  _

As if to annoy her, he smirks, saying, “Little slut.” 

She grits her teeth in annoyance, even though it turns her on when he degrades her like that. So, now she has to tick Degradation in one of those kink tests, huh. She hops up, letting him lift her up so she could lock his hips with her thighs. Since she’s not wearing anything underneath, she starts rocking her hips up and down, creating a friction on his jeans. Oh look! She’s living the Fall Out Boy life. “Take me upstairs, please,” she pleads, sucking his lip. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.” 

He groans out loud, squeezing her ass. “I’m gonna do more than fuck you, baby.” 

Her stomach coils in anticipation, wondering what he’s going to do other than, um, pop her cherry. She remembers how huge his cock was when she last saw it. There is no way that could fit inside her. At least she controls the movement of her mouth. But her… her… her pussy? Would it just open automatically when he demands to? Will he need to force himself inside her? Whenever she masturbates, she never exactly inserts her fingers inside. Too scared. So she only plays with her clit. Rubs her fingers along her slit. But  _ never _ inside. 

And now she’s going to let this big, bad man do it for her. This man who’s at  _ least _ twenty years older than her. Her toes curl in anticipation. She wants him, she wants him, she wants him. 

When his gaze drops lower to where her chest is, she gasps when she sees what he’s looking at. Her towel just drops down to her stomach. Now her tits all bare for him to see. That’s too quick, it’s not fair. How can she tease him now? 

He looks up at her again, his eyes are almost black now. Making her  _ almost _ smile. Those fan fictions don’t tell lies. His pupils are  _ literally _ dilating for her. This is a new discovery. She feels like she’s flying when he starts walking—no, he’s sprinting to the stairs. “Where’s your bedroom, little girl?” he demands, huffing a little. 

She almost squeals in his arms when he climbs upstairs. He’s so strong, he doesn’t even catch a breath even though he’s carrying her  _ and _ running. “Second room to the right.” Her head burrows in the crook of his neck. Her big strong man.  _ Strooooooong. _

She thinks she faintly hears the sound of the door being slammed open. She’s not sure because she’s licking a stripe of his neck, making him groan. His skin tastes all salty and a little bitter from the cologne he’s wearing. Does she still like it? Hell yes.

There is now the sound of the door slammed close. Without a warning, he fucking throws her on her bed, making her squeal for real. Leaning on her elbows, she watches him. He does look too massive in her bedroom, taking up the whole space. The contrast between his black outfit and her pink walls ignite something in her. He’s so massive in every way. Every fucking way. 

His eyes feel heavy on her and that’s when she realises she’s all bare, the towel no longer covering her. She quickly covers her trimmed pussy with her towel, feeling shy all of the sudden. But he’s not having  _ any _ of it. One of his knees plops on her mattress and he’s dangerously close to her. Her heart starts racing against her rib cage, watching as he closes more and more distance between them. 

Big bad man incoming. 

“Let me see you, baby,” he rasps, now both of his knees are on the mattress. “Let me see your pretty pussy, please, baby. Daddy wants to feast on it.” 

Is it just her or does his voice sound… deeper? Like he manages to drop a couple of octaves. He looks at her like a prey again, like he’s the big bad wolf and she's the little red riding hood. “Then take what you want,” she finds herself saying. Whoa, where did that come from? 

He has that devilish smirk on his face. Oh god, he’s so fucking hot.  _ Please, please, feast on me and then fist me, Daddy. _ His hand reaches closer and closer to her towel and in a flash, he  _ snatches _ it up, the wind rushes over her skin and her cunt. Her nipples pebble for him. 

Now she’s  _ really _ bare for him. He can see every single thing, including the little moles around her nipples and some on her thighs. Even from the way he’s watching her, he already seems like he’s already devouring her with his gaze. He licks his lips, looking from her face, down to her tits, then to her center. “You’re gorgeous,” he utters, a little smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. “Better than what I dreamed every night.” 

She throws her head to the back, letting her arms drop on her mattress instead of plopping her elbows. She’s so desperate for him now, craving for his touch. His mouth. His tongue, maybe. 

“Spread your legs wide open for Daddy, baby,” he beckons. “Be a good girl for me. Put your feet on the bed. Now.” 

“And if I don’t?” she challenges, sliding herself higher so she could put her head on her pillow. Just chilling. 

His brows cock up. “You want to be a brat for me, huh?” 

She grins, masking her fear with some confidence. “Maybe.” 

“Oh, little girl,” he says warningly. “You’re playing a dangerous game here.” 

She bites her lip, crossing her legs together. Covering what he wants to see. “What are you going to do about it?” Damn, she got some, um, balls. 

He squints at her. “You know I have no patience for this. Haven’t I told you I’m pent up?” 

“Yeah well—” The word dies on her throat, instead the sound coming out of her mouth is replaced with a gasp when he forces her legs to spread wide open, putting both of his knees on each of her legs to keep them properly placed so she won’t be able to move. “What are you gonna do with me?” she still dares. 

It’s either because she’s stupid or annoying. Whatever. She’s enjoying this so far. 

He surprises her when he unbuckles his belt and takes it out, putting it in her mouth instead as he ties it behind her head. Are you fucking kidding me? He grabs her wrists too, tying it along with his belt on the bedpost since it’s long enough. “That ought to teach you something,” he huffs. “Now let me eat you out in peace, will ya? I gotta taste you like I’m savouring a new champagne.” 

Part of her wants to bite out a retort even if her words are muffled, but another part of her just wants to bite his belt in protest. 

The asshole lets go of her thighs from his knees and takes them in his arms instead while she squirms in her bed, rattling the bedpost with her hands. He lies on his stomach, his face so close to her—to her—oh my god, she’s about to get eaten. This big bad wolf is going to eat her. 

His golden eyes gleam at her as his breath blows on her cunt, sending shivers down her spine. “Ah, you know how to shut up now,” he quips, making her roll her eyes. She rattles the bedpost now, wanting him to hurry up. And Ben, he aims to please. “You’re so wet down here, little girl. Look at you glistening. Is it for me? Is it for Daddy?” 

He’s so fucking annoying. She lets out a muffled groan, hitting his back with her heel, causing him to laugh right in front of her cunt. “Bennnn,” she whines but it comes out as  _ ‘Vennnn’ _ instead. 

“Aww, you poor baby,” he teases, clicking his tongue like he’s feeling sorry for her. Well, fuck him when he’s the cause that’s making her distressed. 

As she’s about to kick him again, he tightens his hold on her thighs and dives in her cunt with his mouth, tongue first. She screams in his belt, arching her back in pleasure. “Daddy!” she screams out, tears streaming down her face because she’s so sensitive and he’s flicking his tongue on her pussy. 

He looks up at her when he closes his mouth around her clit, smirking a little. He hums, nodding. “Spectacular.”

She squirms underneath him, hissing at him angrily because he’s talking instead of using his mouth for something else. So he goes back to that part of her that she lets no one wander around. When the quarterback put his hand under her skirt, she never let him go farther than just around her thighs. And here, Ben Solo actually puts his fucking mouth right there, actually tasting her. 

Would it be too corny to call it her secret garden? 

As he prods his tongue in her—her—her tight entrance, she starts shuddering. “That’s kind of ticklish,” she observes, though it sounds unclear and her saliva starts dripping down the corner of her mouth. “But so, so good.” 

He just chuckles down there, his nails digging into the skin of her thighs. “Keep quiet, little girl,” he grunts. “The only sound I allow is either your pretty moans or you calling me daddy.” 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. She bites her lip, trying her best not to talk. It’s the sound of a man devouring and slurping her that makes her blush so hard, she almost died. She squeals again when he uses his thumb to play with her clit while he fucks her with his tongue, lapping on her. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” She shields her face with the back of her arm.

“So tight down here,” he comments. “I need to open you up to put my fat cock in your cute little cunt, baby.” 

Wait, what does he mean? Open her up like how? Surgery? Shit, maybe she’s not that exposed to sex, huh. What porns had she watched? 

It’s as if he read her mind, he says, “Gonna put my fingers in you.”

Oooohhhh, okay, that makes more sense. She’s suddenly terrified. Nothing has exactly eased its way inside. Not her fingers. Not any toys. No nothing. Not even tampons, either because she’s scared or she’s that tight and small. 

But then Ben comes up to her, hovering above her head while her thighs are around his hips. He gives her a reassuring smile, a smile that tells her that she could trust him. She knows she could trust him, somehow. It’s the way she feels comfort in him. He takes out the belt from around her head and throws it somewhere on the floor. Then he leans down to kiss her gingerly. 

“You okay, baby?” he whispers, pliantly tracing her pussy lips with his fingertip, making her shiver. “Are you nervous? Are you scared?”

She smiles back at him, shaking her head. “Nervous, yes. Scared? No. There’s no one else I want but you.”

That causes him to groan desperately, his finger slowly easing inside her. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. I’m a lucky man.” 

Blush creeps up her cheeks, well, all over her body actually. She could feel the warmth radiating. 

“And you blush so prettily,” he sighs, rubbing his nose against hers. She feels him going deeper. “Just tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

“Okay,” she squeaks out. So far, it feels… weird? Not something that she’s used to. It’s sort of like, er, he’s scratching this itch that she has been dying to scratch? You know? 

He pants above her. “You’re really fucking tight.” 

“Is that good?” 

He chuckles a little, nodding and kissing her mouth. “Too good. Like you’re hugging me.”

Pride surges inside her. And somehow that causes her to clench around his finger, eliciting a low groan. So he likes that. Now she’s taking notes. “Like that?” 

The low rumble coming from his chest sounds like an approval to her. “Just like that, baby girl.” Slowly, he pulls out his finger only to plunge it back inside, making her gasp. He has that devilish grin on his face. “You like that?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she pleads. 

He does it again and again, watching her the whole time. His thumb is pressing on the bud of nerve that gives her this heavenly feeling. She throws her head to the back, crying out in pleasure. “I’m going to add another finger, okay, baby?” he coaxes, trailing kisses on her jaw. 

Anything he wants, fuck! She’s still new to all this and just too happy exploring. “Please, Daddy!” 

“Can I kiss your pretty tits, baby?” he asks gently, giving her those puppy eyes that makes him look younger than he is. “Please? I’m gonna kiss your pretty breasts, okay?” 

She nods fervently. She has always wondered what it’s like to have her breasts kissed. 

Ooh, it feels  _ great. _ She feels all these heightened sensations all over her body, everywhere. That moment in Peter Pan from the year 2005 when Wendy kisses Peter and his whole body goes pink and he starts rising up? That’s exactly how she’s feeling at this moment as Ben Solo twirls his tongue around her nipple, kissing those couple dots of moles she has around her breast, his facial tickling her skin a little. It feels like she’s getting pampered, like she’s loved. 

Just by being kissed on the tits. 

He really seems like he’s worshipping her small tits, smiling and humming. He really is the first man that makes her feel… beautiful. Sexy. “You’re so gorgeous, baby girl,” he murmurs to her, looking right into her eyes. “The most gorgeous.” 

God, will he please stop before she starts falling in love? She just realises then he has two fingers inside her, he was just distracting her from the discomfort when he was kissing her boobs. When she watches those two fat fingers disappearing inside her then coming out again, her eyes widen. Shit, she manages to accommodate those inside her? 

When he sees where she’s looking, he leaves kisses all over her face. “You’re taking me so well, baby. You’re going to take my big cock so well later.” He goes back to kissing her tits.

She whimpers underneath him, her eyes watering as she looks at him. Now that she sees those fingers going in and out of her, she feels so full of him. He starts crooking those two fingers again, like he’s barrelling something out of her. “Oh, Ben—Oh, Daddy.” She can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. To the finishing line. To that feeling she had when she rode his thigh. 

Orgasm. 

“Would I push my luck if I add one more finger?” he asks with a smirk. “I’m really big, like you already know.” 

He’s so cocky and she loves that. And he’s not even exaggerating, he  _ is _ huge. 

She bites her lip. “Give it to me.”

A grin slowly spreads on his face. “I love your courage.” She tightens herself around his fingers again. “Fuck, I love your pussy.”

God, that wanton word he had just uttered drives her insane. He’s such a man.  _ Her _ man. “Give me those three fingers so you can fuck me soon,” she pleads. “I want you to fuck me so bad. I need you inside me.” 

His face slowly contorts from a grin into a… she’s not sure how to describe it. But he’s groaning and she suddenly knows how to describe his expression. He looks like she’s trying to murder him. “Fuck, baby. Fuck.”

Aroused. That’s the expression, right? He gave her that same look when she touched his bulge the other day. She could feel the stretch on her cunt lips. Fuck, he’s stretching her, he’s giving her those three fat fingers. She starts sobbing, placing her hand around his bicep and squeezing it. She feels it in the pit of her stomach. The pleasure  _ and _ pain. 

He blows out his breath a little. “As much as I love how tight you feel around my fingers, I don’t want to hurt you. You gotta open your legs wider, little girl.” 

So she does, opening herself up to him. This is a whole new world here. 

“I’m gonna make you come, okay? I’m gonna make you come and then I’m gonna fuck you the way I’ve always dreamt of, Rey. Feeling how soft you are under me as I split you open with my cock. Do you want that?” 

“Fuck yes,” she sobs out while he manoeuvres around her, finding the right rhythm. Circling. Crooking. Scissoring. Sideways. Pressing. Rubbing. She’s starting to shake, tremors controlling her nerves. 

There’s a determination on his face. Impatience too. But he watches her so intently, like making her come is so important to him. Then he nudges her chin with his nose so she could loll her head back as he sucks her throat. “Hmm, come for me, sweet thing. Come for Daddy.” 

The sleeve of his shirt is all crumpled up because of her yet he doesn’t seem to care. He’s nipping her jaw now, asking her to come for him. 

The third time he asks her to come, the world shatters around her as she finds her release. With the heel of his palm on her clit and him squeezing the walls of her pussy, she starts coming and coming and coming, dripping his fingers, making him all wet. He chants,  _ “yes, yes, such a good girl for Daddy, yes, my good girl” _ a couple of times, encouraging her to keep coming for him as he kisses her lips. 

Here she thinks she has no energy anymore. Watching him sucking his fingers with his thick lips definitely gives her some energy. Wanting him to fuck her so bad like she has always wanted. He crawls backwards and stands in front of her, unbuttoning his plaid shirt in front of her, slowly revealing every inch of his torso. And, oh, what a sight his shirtless body is. His yellow toned skin is scattered with constellations of moles. And there is the way his abs tightened, like he works out a lot. She watches as he tucks his shirt out of those jeans. 

The thing that surprises her the most is that shirtless him seems even more massive, more wider. How is that possible? 

How did she get so lucky? 

Goodness, she wants to lick his nipples. 

Mr. Solo starts unbuckling his belt, never taking his eyes off of her. He’s really giving her a strip show, huh. Then he buttons and unzips his jeans, showing her his black briefs. Oh fuuuuuck. He’s so fucking hot. 

He pulls out a square packet—condom, she assumes—before he drops his jeans. “Wanna put this on for me or do you want me to put it on myself?” he asks with a smirk. 

All she manages to do is salivate before she processes what he’s saying, all because she’s too busy looking at his body, too attuned to him. “No, you can put it on yourself,” she says nervously because her hands are way too shaky. She’s too nervous to do anything right now, gripping the bed sheet too hard. 

Thankfully he understands when he smiles. He finally tugs down his briefs, showing off his veiny cock that has appeared in her dream, once or twice. Okay,  _ more _ than once or twice. She’s so entranced as she keeps watching as he rips off the packet and glides the condom along his thick shaft. He strokes it a couple of times before he advances towards her. “Are you nervous, baby?” he asks softly. “God, it has been too long since I took someone’s virginity.”

Can he not mention some other bitches that don’t matter anymore while he’s with her? “I trust you,” she murmurs to him, making him lean down to kiss her. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he tells her as he lowers himself down between her legs. “I’m gonna take care of you. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” He props his elbow pillow beside her head while his other hand is holding on to the bedpost. Caging her in. 

Warmth and comfort bloom in her chest when he says that and she revels in it. A gasp escaped her lips at the feel of his length nudging her entrance. It’s just so lewd, having a cock pressing on her cunt. He slides it along the lips, hitting her clit, gathering her wetness to lube it up. She tries to pay attention to every detail, wanting to memorise all this since it’s her first time. Like the sound of his wavering breath as he heaves. The way his body lurches on top of her. The clock strikes 3 o’clock. 

Shit, she’s going to lose her virginity to her best friend’s dad. 

He holds his shaft, leading the head on where the opening is. This is it, this is the moment. His mouth is on her mouth when he pushes himself inside her. Her eyes are brimmed with tears because he’s stretching her, even slowly, and he’s groaning. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he marvels, his lips are parted in surprise. “Too good, baby. Too good.”

“Oh god,” she whines because he’s still pushing in, almost endlessly. 

That’s how long big he is, how long he is. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, peppering her face and jaw with kisses to soothe her. The gold specks in his eyes are back. 

“Are you all the way in yet?” she asks.

He laughs a little, his whole body vibrating with laughter. “Almost there, I promise.” 

It hurts a little, but in a good way. And his eyes are shining when he’s looking at her like he adores her. She runs her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, elated that her first time is with him. 

Then he finally sinks down to the hilt when his pelvis makes contact with her, making her moan. He’s stretching her so good, he really fills her up. She has never been filled before but she can’t imagine feeling fuller than this. “Am I hurting you, baby?” he asks. She could see he’s holding himself back. 

She shakes her head. “No, I’m just… really full. You’re really—you’re really huge.”

His eyes darken again, swelling inside her. “You’re so warm, little one. So fucking tight. I’ve never had someone as tight as you.” 

Her jaw flexes at the implication of other women he has been with. She wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him closer. 

“I don’t want anyone else now, baby,” he says, like he knows what she’s thinking. “Just you.” 

That’s probably a lie, maybe some kind of dirty talk, but she lets herself revel in that, pretending like he’s hers forever. In the real world, that can’t be. There’s Hope and she doesn’t want to lose Hope. 

But Ben… 

“Fuck, I just wanna live in here, baby,” he rasps, his cock twitching inside her a little. He is the sun, the moon, the stars at this moment, glowing in her eyes. “I just wanna live in your tight, hot pussy.” 

Her pussy clenches again at his dirty words. 

“I’m gonna move,” he tells her, sucking her lower lip. “Okay?” 

She nods faintly, ready for everything that he could give. 

With a deep sigh, he draws his length out, just an inch. Here she thought she’s used to his size but when he rocks a little, somehow he feels even larger. When she asked to be split open, she was thinking of pain but the good kind of pain. She wanted blood, she wanted to be used. He would be so desperate from wanting her too much that he would lose control. 

But this, she still feels wanted. But she also feels loved and adored and treasured and cherished. 

Like a gift. Something to be treated with care because she’s so fragile and demure. 

He does it again. Just mini strokes, like he’s opening her up more and more. His moustache tickles her a little when he rubs his mouth on her cheek, groaning a little in the midst of his mini strokes. So she murmurs, “Just let go. I can take it. Fuck me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well lucky for you, that’s what I signed up for.” 

When he laughs, he starts shaking that even his cock is moving inside her. Weird thought but is that how a vibrating dildo feels like? Lifting himself up a little, he starts rolling his hips, creating that delicious friction. She could see sweat trickling down his forehead. “Fuck, you feel so good. Heavens.” 

She rubs his muscled back with her palm while her other hand is stroking his hair. “Again. I can take it.” She even spreads her legs wider. 

And so he does it again. Snapping his hips. The head of his cock hits the roof of her pussy like it’s a fucking area of pleasure. 

Holy shit, is that the g-spot? Holy fucking shit! 

She claws his shoulder blade, her lips parting. She pulls him down so he could kiss her neck while he keeps pounding inside her, gradually picking up his pace. There are sounds of her name coming out of his mouth, chanting like a prayer while she shuts her eyes tightly, too aroused for her own good. 

Her bed is old so the creaking sound is so loud when he thrusts. It turns her on because it sounds so debauched. Doing this in the afternoon while everyone else is at work. She wonders if there’s blood from him tearing her hymen. Is it weird if she wants that? Seeping in her sheet? 

“Oh, baby, fuck, Rey, Rey, Rey,” he groans in the crook of her neck as she smooths his hair. 

When he fucks her even harder and faster, it’s inevitable when she starts to make a sound. It’s a soft sound at first. Just a gasp. Innocent. Too shy to let out more sounds. But the stimulation is so good that she accidentally makes more sound that she never knew she could make. A cry. An _ ‘ah’ _ kind of sound with a voice she never thought she could make. 

It’s like it’s his life purpose to keep making her let out that sound while he rams inside her. “Baby, you feel so good,” he murmurs in her ear. He draws away from her neck to watch her tits that are jiggling from his ministrations. “Tightest pussy ever, fuck.” 

The look in his eyes and the really fast rhythm of his thrust cause her to moan even louder, words like  _ ‘Daddy’ _ and  _ ‘fuck’ _ go in the mix. And tears are streaming down her cheeks, the sensations are way too fucking good. She sobs and sobs and sobs, digging her nails into his back. Her whole body starts shaking. 

He watches her face and her tits back to back, like he’s not sure where to watch. “Wanna come on my cock, baby?” he grunts huskily, gripping her neck for a minute before his hand goes back to the pillow beside her. “Wanna milk my cock, hmm?” 

The bedpost that he’s gripping sounds like it’s almost going to break because of how hard he shakes it while he plunges deep in her. If it breaks, she doesn’t mind. She won’t know how to explain to Maz, but she doesn’t mind facing that hell because it sounds like a nice, er, souvenir from the night she loses virginity. Go big or go home. 

Her loss of virginity is already so fucking epic because of the man she loses it to. 

She nods vigorously after screaming out an eager ‘yes!’, pulling him down by the hair to kiss him deep. 

With the hand that was beside her on the pillow, he reaches down to nudge her clit. That’s so unnecessary when he’s already hitting that g-spot that she knows other men could never find over and over. Now she’s so overstimulated, going to climax so hard. 

It’s like an avalanche when she finally comes, lolling her head to the back as she screams. Her world shatters around her when she starts quivering beneath him, so high on him. 

He gives her a minute to process before he picks up his thrust, chasing his own release. Her name is still on his lips. This is when he starts losing control with his animalistic thrust, grabbing her leg and pressing it on his hip so she feels even tighter around him. He growls, the slapping sound of their skins gets louder and louder from the way he bruises her cunt. He rattles the bedpost and she knows it, she knows he’s going to break it and that makes her want to come again. 

“Fuck!” he shouts when the bed starts breaking. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—.” He holds the bedpost awkwardly.

“Shh, keep going,” she says, scratching his back. “This bed is old and I’m going to college anyway.” 

“I’ll buy you a new bed, baby, I’ll buy you everything—” He wavers when he continues fucking her with his massive cock, throwing the bedpost somewhere on the floor. He grabs her hand instead, intertwining their fingers together while his other hand is on her hip, keeping her placed nicely in bed so he could use her so well. 

His eyes are digging a black hole in her eyes while he uses her, his cock pulsing. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he grunts, shuddering and after few thrusts, she feels him coming in the latex. She could feel the warmth of the liquid. The feel of his tightened abs on her stomach. 

And then he plops down on her, almost suffocating her a little from his weight. But he’s also so warm and he smells so good and he’s so wide. He hasn’t pulled out yet, just pressing a kiss in her hair adoringly. 

“I’m sorry I broke your bed,” he mutters.

She laughs a little, hugging him tighter with her legs around him. “I like it.” 

“The sex?” 

“You.” 

He pulls away to look at her. God, when the crinkles around his eyes deepen as he smiles, he looks so much older and she loves it so much. He just seems so sated, so pleased. It makes her feel warm all over to be able to do that to him. “I like you too.” 

She lets out a small giggle, knowing how flushed she must look now. The clock strikes 4 o’clock. Everything disappears around them. No one else matters but him. 

When he draws himself out, he lets out a small gasp, almost kind of panicky. “Shit.” 

Looking at where he’s looking, she also lets out a little gasp. But not the same reason as he has. There’s a blood stain on the latex. Some of it, along with their cum, is dripped on the sheet. She bites her lip to stop herself from grinning too wide. “I was hoping you bled me.” 

Because he officially has made her his. Virginity is a social construct but this is still the first time for her and she’s just delighted it’s with him. 

His brows perk up at that. “You are a trouble, aren’t you?” 

All she does is smile. Maybe she is. “Only for you, Daddy.” 


	3. The Ex Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a surprise Christmas chapter, kids! I just want to thank everyone for your support for this fic so I decided to add this 9k-long chapter as my way to thank all of you.
> 
> **In which Hope’s mum, Ben’s ex wife, Gwen Phasma visits them for the holidays and stirs some drama between the Solos and Rey. Hope is still not aware Ben and Rey are seeing each other behind her back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Taylor Swift’s Album Release Day! You could imagine whoever you want but I’ve always imagined Lucy Boynton as Hope since I started writing this fic and I’m not sure why. She just fits! I just adore her friendship with Daisy when they co-starred in Murder on the Orient Express together. I always tried to be vague with how I describe Hope to give you the freedom to imagine whoever you want. 
> 
> It’s a bonus that Lucy resembles Gwendolyn Christie, does she? Anyway, that’s just the casting in my head but you are free to imagine whoever you like. I even made a moodboard of four of them for this Christmas chapter. Thank you to Michelle, for inspiring me to write this chapter based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo/status/1324176312123023360?s=21). 
> 
> This chapter is barely Beta’d so I apologise for all the typos and possible continuity error. Also, there’s Santa role play I’M SORRY.

“Merry Christmas, Rey,” Hope greets the moment she answers the door, grinning widely. 

Relief washes over her the moment her eyes set on Hope. It has been too long,  _ way _ too long. Rey instantly gives her best friend a tight hug, squeezing the hell out of her. Her best friend laughs as she reciprocates the hug. When Hope hugs, it truly feels like home. Her new friends in college have been amazing but no one can compare to her old friend. 

When they pull apart, she finally steps inside the Solo residence. For Hope, this is the first time Rey has been here ever since she left for college. That sacred day when she lost her virginity. Unbeknownst to her, Rey has been here almost every weekend whenever she can since it’s only an hour drive here. Gas money might be expensive but at least Ben always covers it and Rey gets to use his laundry machine. Then she comes back home to Maz after she’s sated thanks to his cock, or his mouth, or his fingers. Or all three. 

That doesn’t count as dating, doesn’t it? They spend most of their time tangled between sheets or anywhere, really. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, any wall, the couch, in his car sometimes. But they haven’t exactly gone out on a date or anything. Technically they can’t because they’re keeping their  _ relationship _ a secret. 

Sometimes it does feel like he’s her lover whenever they talk post coitus, his lips in her hair as she complains about classes and courseworks. He always encourages to keep going and sometimes he even helps her out. Sometimes he makes her some food before he tells her about his work while she eats and listens. At this point, she already memorises the names of the people he works with including his boss and the office accountant. His eyes are always smiling whenever they’re fixated on her. But she’s not sure if they  _ are _ together. She’s not seeing anyone though. How could she when he’s treating her so well? 

And guys  _ have _ asked her out. Her friends in college always ask her why she doesn't go out with some of the cute guys that have asked her out but she’s not sure how to answer. She always answers, _ “I’m sort of seeing someone.”  _ They always ask her who’s this mysterious person and she’s never sure what to say. She just tells them his name is Ben, end of story. 

As Hope closes the door for her, Rey takes the chance to give her the presents for both her and Ben. Her best friend beams, taking the presents before putting them under the Christmas tree in the living room. Rey takes a moment to look around the house, convincing herself that she’s not searching for anyone. She knows he’s here somewhere, or at least he will be, but she doesn’t want to seem so eager. She takes off her coat and hangs it, revealing her maroon sweater and black mini skirt, part of her legs are covered by candy cane patterned knee socks.

“I’ve got some bad news,” Hope says while Rey follows her to the kitchen. There is a partition dividing the living room from the kitchen. Basically, it’s not an open kitchen. It smells really good here, the smell of cinnamon and sugar. Rey bends a little to check what’s inside the oven. As expected, it’s cinnamon roll. She already feels warm and fuzzy. 

“What is it?” she asks, straightening herself up to face her friend. 

Hope purses her lips, letting out a heavy exhale. “My mum is coming.”

That  _ is _ bad news. She could feel blood rushing down her face, swallowing. She knows how terrible Hope’s relationship with her mum is. At the same time, she’s also aware that this is Ben’s  _ ex _ they’re talking about here. Part of her is curious to know just exactly what type of woman is she, who managed to marry him. 

A woman he chose, a woman he fell in love with, a woman who carried his daughter. 

“Oh,” is all she could afford to say. She has seen a couple of photos of Hope’s mum. She’s beautiful. Very beautiful platinum blonde. Rey doesn’t think she could compare. What she knows is that Hope's mum looks like a goddess. An ethereal goddess. 

Hope tenses so she immediately wraps her arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm. She could feel Hope slowly relaxes in her arm. “I haven’t seen her in ages,” she confesses. “She begged my dad to let her come here, spending Christmas with her precious daughter. Dad tried to say no but she’s relentless. At least, that’s what he said.” 

As much as she’s freaking out, she can’t imagine what Hope must be feeling right now. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “Thank god you’re here though. Every time mum and dad are in the same room, they’re always arguing about stupid shit. She’s always the one that starts it especially when she’s drinking. So maybe you could, I don’t know, simmer everything down.”

“Shit.”

“Yup. Shit.” Hope rests her head on her shoulder. “Oh well. Whatever. How are you? I mean, I know we text a lot and we FaceTime a lot but how are you?” 

Rey laughs a little. When the oven timer goes off, Hope releases herself from Rey’s arm to check on the roll. “There’s nothing new, really,” she lies, feeling like the worst friend in the world for going behind her back and screwing her dad. “I almost failed one paper and I felt like I wanted to die, which you already know that. Oh, I’ve joined the paper. I’m in journalism now, doing the paper and shit like that.” 

“What, you write columns for the Harvard Gazette or something?” Hope asks, scrunching her nose a little when she opens the oven because of the heat. The strong smell of the cinnamon makes her mouth water.

Rey flushes. “Kind of.” Exactly that.

Hope’s jaw drops as she turns to Rey. “That is awesome,” she gasps, smiling. “Harvard Gazette is like a huge deal. I can find your article on the internet, right?” 

Rey shrugs a little. “Maybe.” 

“Someone said Harvard Gazette?” 

The familiar deep voice seeps every bit of her nerve and she can feel her stomach flutter. All of the sudden, she has a little trouble breathing and her knees start wobbling so much, she has to grip the edge of the counter. It’s not funny how much he still consumes her every need no matter how many times has he been inside her, groaning in her ear. 

She knows when he’s near because of his strong cologne, even blocking the cinnamon smell. She tries to ignore him, focusing on whatever the hell Hope is doing, fanning the oven with the mitten and attempting to take out the pan where the cinnamon roll is. 

“Hey Dad,” Hope says, wincing at how hot the pan is. But the rolls look good, though. “Rey is in the Harvard Gazette now, which is a big deal.” 

“That sounds great, Rey,” Ben coos behind her even though he already knows. Fuck, that alone is affecting her deeply. His praise. She already told him in person actually and he had smiled so widely, opening a bottle of wine for her. They fucked really good that night as he repeatedly told her how amazing she was. 

As Hope focuses on her rolls, she feels soft fingertips tracing her skin under the hem of her skirt as he walks past her, causing her to shudder. He grabs a can of beer from his refrigerator before he goes back to stand beside her casually, opening the can. She grits her teeth at the sight of his hand around the can, making the can look awfully tiny. He downs the drink beside her while his pinkie brushes against the skin on her thigh again. 

“Thanks,” she bites out, calming her heart down. “Did you make that all by yourself, Hope?” 

“Sort of,” Hope answers, still distracted by the cinnamon rolls while Ben has his hand under skirt now, palming her ass. “Dad kind of helped me with the dough. Rolling and cutting it.” 

She bites her lip to stop the gasp from emitting her lips when his finger trails along the gusset of her thongs. teasing. He even still drinks his beer, acting like there’s nothing going on. “How is it looking?” she asks, attempting her best composed voice even though it’s hard when he’s so close to where she needs him.

Hope sighs. “Let me just try it.” 

As Hope gets a fork, Ben dips a finger inside her in ease, causing her to let a small gasp. He flicks his finger like he’s picking the frosting off of a cake. It’s even more arousing knowing how wrong this is and how Hope is right  _ there.  _ In the same room as them. The thrill makes her clench around his finger until he almost chokes on his drink. 

Her stomach almost drops when Hope glances at them. But she seems unfazed, probably because it seems like Ben is just leaning against the counter, resting his arm even though he has his finger inside her right now. Hope does frown a little, probably because of how close she is towards him. So close as if his arm is around her waist. 

Hope dismisses them and Rey finds herself exhaling in relief. But she’s still seeking some relief for her pussy too as he still crooks his finger inside her. She makes a small noise of protest at the absence when he pulls out. As Hope inserts a forkful of the roll, Ben sucks her essence off his finger. 

She feels hot all over hearing the soft slurping sound that’s reserved for her ear only. “So, Ben,” she grits, turning to face him with her arms crossed. “I heard Hope’s mum is coming back.” 

He licks his lips after he takes his finger out of his mouth, visibly tensing. “Hope told you, huh?” 

“Well I  _ had  _ to,” Hope says. “Rey’s a guest and so is Mum later. They need to be aware of each other.”

He flashes a reassured look to convince her that there’s nothing for her to be worried about. But why should she worry? She’s gonna be there as a moral support for her best friend, not as his… girlfriend, meeting his ex wife. 

“I’m gonna be upstairs, um, to the bathroom,” she tells Hope before glaring at him, walking past him. 

Unfortunately Ben saunters behind her, following suit. She huffs, rolling her eyes. As soon as she’s at the staircase, she feels his hand wrapped around her arm, turning her towards him until she’s flushed against his chest. 

She glowers at him. 

“You seem mad at me,” he simply states, pinning her on the staircase wall. It seems like he has abandoned the bottle of beer somewhere else.

Her eyes trail towards where the kitchen is, in case Hope comes out to see them like this. “What are you doing?” she snaps. 

“No, what are  _ you _ doing?” he shoots, one of his forearms resting on the wall above her head. “You’ve been giving me cold shoulders.” 

She has to crane her neck to look at him. “You didn’t tell me your ex wife is coming. And  _ why _ is she coming here?” 

A small smirk tugs his lips, like he’s amused by all that which makes her even more mad. “You’re jealous.” 

Unbelievable. She’s about to release herself from him when he uses his knee to slide between her legs, the muscle of his thigh meets her crotch. He presses his knee closer so she can’t get away. “Let me go,” she grits though she has the urge to roll her hips so she could grind against his thigh. 

He just smiles nonchalantly, playing with her hair using the hand that was just resting above her head earlier. “No. We’re gonna talk like two adults, okay?” He tucks her hair behind her ear, making her shiver. It’s not helping how good he looks right now, in his cream sweater and dark khakis. The golden in his eyes brighten up thanks to his sweater. 

“Fine,” she tuts, her eyes wander over his shoulder to check on a possible audience. “Talk.” 

“With pleasure,” he murmurs before he runs his fingers through her hair to capture her lips with his mouth. She whimpers, which gives him the opportunity to stick his demanding tongue between her parted lips, exploring her mouth. She whines in her throat, unsure whether it’s a whine of protest or plea. Fuck, she does miss his lips, miss his kiss, miss how he makes her feel. His hands are everywhere, roaming around her body, warming her up. 

He gets to chew her lower lip before she shoves him away. “Ben,” she hisses, her lips still tingling. 

He shoots an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I just miss you a lot, baby,” he rasps, nipping her jaw. 

So does she but now is hardly the time. “You didn’t prepare me to see your ex wife,” she gasps when his lips are on her neck. “She’s your ex wife, the mother of your child, I could have been a  _ little _ prepared.” 

“It was very last minute, baby,” he explains in between his kisses. “But you’re right, I should have warned you.” Both of his palms find their way around her ass, squeezing. “But you can do this, you’re perfect. You have nothing to be worried about.” 

“Still,” she whines, her eyes almost close when he sucks where her neck meets her shoulder. “I mean, I know, I’m just gonna meet her as her daughter’s best friend but—” 

“You’re way beyond Hope’s best friend, you’re…” he trails off, his breath hot on her collarbone after he tugs down the neck of her sweater. She could feel the hair on her body prick up at the anticipation, a clarity of what exactly does he think they are. 

But the moment is cut short. She could see Hope’s silhouette almost coming out of the kitchen so she quickly pushes Ben away, rushing towards the couch. Ben just stands frigid in front of the wall, like a confused Sim. 

“Well, I need to heat it up for another 10 minutes,” Hope says casually, oblivious to what’s going on. “I was scared I might burn it so I undercooked it. But it looks good and I’m kinda proud of it.” 

Rey smiles up at her best friend. “You should. You didn’t burn anything.”

Hope snorts, taking a seat next to her. “God, my back hurts.” Then she frowns when she finally spots her dad. “Dad, what are you doing standing there?” 

She tries her best not to giggle, taking out her phone from her purse to pretend like she’s minding her own business. 

Ben finally turns to look at both of them, combing his fingers through his hair. “Sorry. I was, uh, pondering. That’s all.” He fakes a smile. “Smells good, honey. I know it’ll turn out great.” 

Hope just sighs. “Yeah, maybe. When’s mum coming over?” 

That makes her grimace slightly, meeting this mystery woman. This mystery woman Hope has told her all about. 

Ben fishes his phone out of his pocket. “God knows. Probably at 5. Don’t worry.” He looks up at her apologetically. Rey just shrugs with one shoulder. 

The oven dings and Hope stands up and rushes to the kitchen. “She’s so excited about her baking,” Rey says with a grin. 

He keeps his phone back in his pocket, walking towards her before he plops on the couch. The beating of her heart escalates again at their proximity. “Are you okay?” he asks gingerly. “I’m sorry, I was out of control earlier. I did miss you, you know.” He places his hand on her knee. “And I was… relieved. Seeing you again. Looking so beautiful.” 

She bites her lip, slowly relaxing beside him. “You should have warned me.” 

“I know, baby.” He presses his lips on her temple. “I’m sorry.” His thumb grazes her knee. It never ceases to baffle her how his palm spans her entire thigh. 

“What is she like? I mean, should I prepare for anything?” she asks. 

While his hand creeps between her thighs, he blows out his breath as he frowns. He seems to be careful with his words. “She’s… tall.”

Rey squints. “Like you?” 

He laughs. “Yeah, we’re the same height actually. So she might come off intimidating but don’t worry about it.” 

She nods, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 

“She’s, um, difficult.” Translation:  _ She’s a bitch. _ Rey tries to crack the code. “She’s headstrong.” Translation:  _ She would never listen. _ “Her words might come off harsh. But she means well, you know? I think.” He winces. 

She nods, fumbling with the hem of her skirt. 

“I’ll be with you, okay?” he murmurs, taking her hand in his big palm. “I’ll stand up for you. Assuming she won’t be kind of nice.”

Her heart hammers against her chest in nervousness but she nods nevertheless. Part of her does believe him. But it won’t be easy since they’re trying to be a secret here. “Okay.” 

He presses a kiss on her temple. “It’ll be fine,” he assures her. 

Hope comes out of the kitchen with a red face, probably because of how hot the oven is. Thankfully Ben has already pulled away from her, hands in his own lap. “The cinnamon roll turns out fine. Thank god. I’m gonna go shower for a while. Can I leave you both alone for now?” 

Rey couldn’t help but feel flustered. 

“Of course, we’re just gonna watch something on TV,” Ben answers with a smile. “Don’t worry.”

“You could come with me if you want, Rey,” Hope offers. 

That causes her stomach to flip. “It’s alright, Hope, I’ll be fine here,” she says breathlessly with a smile. 

Hope doesn’t seem convinced but she nods anyway before she rushes upstairs. They both wait as they stare at some comedy show on TV playing a Christmas episode. When they hear the sound of the door shut and the water running, that’s when Ben scoops her in his arms and places her on his lap, making her gasp. 

She finds herself straddling his wide lap while he runs his palms over her thighs and her candy cane knee socks. She’s nervous about getting caught but at the same time, it’s kind of hot. Her palms splay on his chest.

“You look like a cute little Santa,” he comments, licking his lips. “What does my baby girl want for Christmas?” 

“You mean to tell me you  _ didn’t _ get me anything?” she teases, trailing her hands up higher to his ears. 

“Of course I did,” he deadpans, squinting at her before he tries to lift himself off to reach her lips. “But do you have any wish?” 

She heaves as she stares at his plump lips. No matter how many times they’ve kissed, it will never be enough for her. “Why, are you my Santa, Daddy?” 

His eyes darken at the pet name, his nose flaring. “Have you been a good girl?” he asks, somehow his hands are on her ass now, squeezing. “Or  _ naughty?”  _

That makes her giggle a little at the silliness, although a part of her actually finds this pretty hot, to be honest. “I think I’ve been good, Daddy,” she says, pouting. “I deserve rewards.”

He just smirks devilishly. “Tell me what you want, baby girl. Maybe Daddy will reward you if you’ve actually been good.” 

She pretends to ponder on what she wants, even humming. “I want a little pony, and the pony’s dresses, and a stable for the pony, and a castle for the pony, and the pony’s pony too—” 

Ben interrupts her with a kiss, smiling. “You’re such a brat,” he mutters with a little laugh. 

Without any hesitation, she kisses him back, deepening it. “Does that mean I’ve been a  _ bad _ girl?” she murmurs in between kisses. 

He just slips his hands under her skirt, cupping her ass cheeks. “Hmm, maybe a little,” he answers against her lips before he retreats back. “But you’ve also been very good so how about a little bit of both, hmm, baby girl? Daddy’s gonna punish and reward you afterwards if you take the punishment well.” 

The thought excites her as heat rises up to her cheeks. “Can’t wait, Daddy.” She pays attention to the sound of the water running upstairs. “That’s gonna take another 15 minutes. Do you think you’re able to fuck me in 15 minutes?” 

From the way he looks at her, she knows damn well he’s able to. Determination flashes his eyes. “I could make you come  _ three _ times in 15 minutes.” 

She bites her lip. “Let’s see you try.” She yelps when he wraps his arm around her waist and pushes her to the couch until she lies back. He gathers her skirt and tugs it up, kneeling in front of her. 

There's a dangerous glint in his eyes as he looks at her lace thongs. He slides the gusset to the side until she feels the air on her heat. “Keep quiet for me, baby.” She bites her arm to muzzle her words as he puts his mouth on her cunt. His tongue flicks around her the lips of her pussy like he’s devouring ice cream. Just little flicks, driving her insane. His tongue keeps prodding her clit. And then he opens his mouth and just sucks her clit until she writhes on the couch, the slurping sound makes her blush. 

It doesn’t take her too long for her to come as he licks and licks and licks. He swirls his tongue around her clit before attempting to plunge his tongue in her cunt. It doesn’t take too long for her to come since he knows her so well and they haven’t seen each other in a while. He wraps each of his arms around her thighs, pulling her towards him while he  _ devours _ her. 

When the shower water stops running upstairs, he’s already cleaning her up throughout the aftershock of her third orgasm. She’s lightheaded and so sated, and now she needs to suck his cock so bad. As she smooths her skirt down, that’s when she hears Hope’s door opens. She immediately sits properly and puts more space between them as she pretends to play her phone. 

Goddamn. She has to cross her legs. Ben absolutely looks filthy, half of his face is glistening. She watches as he pops some candies that are displayed on the coffee table while he wipes his face with his massive palm. 

“Mom just texted,” Hope says when she comes downstairs in her Christmas sweater and jeans. “She’s almost here.” 

Rey’s stomach flips. Does she smell like sex? Will Hope and her mother sense it? Smell her arousal? God, she hopes not. The smell of the cinnamon roll is pretty strong so she hopes that can cover it up. Shit, how could she be so careless? 

Horny does that. 

“I’m gonna prepare the food now,” Hope says, not suspecting anything.

“I’ll help,” Rey jumps in hurriedly out of nervousness, standing up and following her best friend to the kitchen. 

Suddenly, everything feels hot. Her sweater makes her skin itch. Sweat trickles her nape. Her heart is hammering immensely fast against her chest. She opens the oven while Hope finds a nice ceramic dish in the cupboard. She puts on the mittens and takes the rolls out, quickly putting it on the island because it’s scorching hot even with the mittens on. 

She jumps at the loud sound of Hope slamming the dish too hard on the counter, though she didn’t break it. “You okay?” Rey asks. 

Hope just lets out a heavy exhale, shrugging and shaking her head at the same time. “I don’t know,” she says, her voice breaking. 

Sensing her sadness, Rey rushes to her and embraces her tight. “Oh babe,” she hushes. 

Her best friend sniffles in her shirt, sobbing. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” Hope confesses. “She left me, her own daughter. And then she’s just going to suddenly come back like nothing happened. She didn’t even come to my graduation ceremony. Where was she when I needed her? When I was at the hospital after the accident?” 

Rey inhales deeply, closing her eyes. She lets Hope let it all out, never letting go. 

The doorbell rings, making both of them jump. “Shit,” Hope mutters, slowly pulling away. She sniffles. “How bad do I look?” she asks while wiping her tears. 

Rey helps her wipe the tears, smoothing her hair. She just looks a little red but she still looks presentable. She smiles although she suddenly feels ached because she has been a terrible, terrible friend. “You look fine.” 

Hope smiles, biting her lip. “Thanks.” She takes a deep breath and lifts the dish with the cinnamon rolls to put outside. Rey follows her, standing really close to her so she’ll be okay. 

As soon as they come out of the kitchen, Rey tenses to see that Hope’s mum is so much more beautiful in person. Age doesn’t affect her, she doesn’t look like she has a 19-year-old daughter. And Ben wasn’t kidding when he said how tall she is. What is she, Swedish? 

She watches as Ben and his ex wife are talking, looking super comfortable together. They already have drinks in their hands that she’s pretty sure Ben made from the cart. The tall blonde laughs at whatever Ben says with her hand on his shoulder, while Ben just seems calm. They are the same height. She’s not even wearing heels.

A pang of jealousy hits her chest. 

Hope’s mum finally notices her daughter, who’s preparing the dish on the table. “Oh, Hope honey,” she exclaims, hugging her. Causing Hope to stiffen. 

Ben looks at Rey, offering a look of apology and assurance. “You okay?” he mouths. 

She just smiles a little, though she’s pretty sure the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. It’s hard not to feel insecure in the presence of this beauty as much as she hates to feel this way.

“Gwen, this is Rey,” Ben says. “Hope’s friend.” 

Well, he’s not wrong. 

Gwen finally looks at her, raising her brows. “Oh  _ hello _ there,” she says. Instead of offering her hand, she walks up to her and kisses both of her cheeks, catching Rey off guard. Fucking hell, Gwen even smells good. She smells expensive, goddammit. “Merry Christmas, Rey! It’s very nice to meet you. We’re so glad you’re here.”

Why is she saying that as if she lives here? As if she’s not a guest as well? Rey tries not to overthink. This is just green monster taking over her. 

Ben claps his hand once. “Well, let’s sit now, shall we?” 

She takes a seat near Hope, sitting beside her best friend. She expects Ben to sit at the end of the table beside Hope but he just takes a seat at the other end of the table, beside her. Gwen decides to sit across her, beside Ben. 

This won’t be awkward at all. 

Ben clears his throat, looking at everyone. “I’m so glad that we, uh, we get to gather here together today. As a family.” 

Gwen glances at Rey, possibly thinking that Rey is just an outsider here. Not a part of the family. But she knows she’s more of a Solo than Gwen could ever be, even though she carried Hope for nine months and gave birth to her. Maybe it’s just her bitterness talking. Maybe it’s jealousy speaking. 

“Hope made this beautiful cinnamon roll,” he continues, looking very proud as he looks at his daughter. 

“That looks absolutely beautiful, honey,” Gwen interjects with a smile. 

“So I just want to say thank you everyone for being here. And, well, Merry Christmas,” Ben says, raising his glass of whiskey. 

Rey and Hope lift their glasses of club soda while Gwen seems to have white wine. They tip their glasses, saying  _ “cheers” _ in unison. They all drink at the same time. 

As they dig through Hope’s rolls, they all begin to chatter. 

“How’s college life, honey?” Gwen asks, cutting the rolls in tiny pieces. Like,  _ really _ tiny. 

Hope chews her food before she answers. “Uh, fine. It took me some getting used to but it has been great. All the classes are okay.” She barely meets her mum’s eyes. 

Rey squeezes her best friend’s hand under the table in assurance. At the same time, since Ben’s legs are so long, his knee keeps brushing against her thigh.

Gwen looks at her. “Are you a friend of Hope from college?”

She’s about to answer when Ben chimes in, like he’s nervous. “No, actually, they have been friends since high school. Best friends,” he says, his knee still brushing against her thigh. “Rey comes here—came here a lot since they were 16.” 

Rey just smiles awkwardly. “Yeah,” she simply says. 

“Aww, best friends, huh,” Gwen says in awe, though she doesn’t sound… sincere. 

“She has been with me through thick and thin,” Hope offers almost sharply. Rey could sense the hint of bitterness there. “Rey has always been here with me whenever I need her.” 

God, that hurts. She has never met her own mother but she remembers as a kid whenever she wishes her parents were here. But Maz has been so amazing, so present in her life. Still, part of her still wishes sometimes that her mother were the one to be with her, and not Maz, as much as she’s grateful for Maz. 

Gwen immediately shifts the conversation, pissing Rey off. “Do you two go to the same college?”

“No,” she answers. “I go to Harvard.” 

Gwen nods, taking a small forkful of the roll. “That’s very nice,” she says. “Oh my god, Ben and I used to attend Yale and we remember that Yale and Harvard always had this competition. Sports, Chess Club, all that. Do you remember that, darling?”

Rey takes a sip of her drink before she gags. 

Ben clears his throat. “Was a long time ago, Gwen. I barely do.” 

“Oh, come on,” Gwen scoffs with a laugh. “I know you remember. Oh my god, you were so pissed when I wore a red sweater to your game because that’s the colour of Harvard.” 

Ben just smiles, chewing his food. 

“You know, I went to Paris and I went to this really nice bakery shop. Everything tasted great but nothing compares to your cinnamon roll, Hope. This is very delicious.” 

Hope doesn’t say anything. 

“Um, I’m going to take another soda,” Rey says, squeezing Hope’s hand before she stands up. “Excuse me.” She walks into her kitchen and blows out her breath as she leans against the wall. Somehow it was kind of hard for her to breathe out there so now that she’s alone, she can finally do that. 

She almost jumps when someone else enters the kitchen. She breathes a sigh of relief to see it’s just Ben. 

“Hi,” he murmurs, looking at her. “Are you alright? I came here to check in on you.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Told you I was just getting my drink.” 

His expression softens. He crosses his arms, shaking his head. “We might not know each other for a long time but I think I know enough, Rey. You’re upset.” 

She just runs her fingers through her hair, averting her gaze from him. “I’m fine. Why would I be upset?” 

He just tilts his head, smiling a little. “Maybe you were… jealous?”

That makes her snort. “Please,” she mutters. “She acts like she never gave Hope a hard time.  _ She’s _ the cause of Hope’s distress. I’m sorry that I’m a little protective of my own best friend.” 

Without saying anything, he approaches her, uncrossing his arms. “Baby,” he murmurs. 

She shudders, turning away. “Don’t.” 

“Don’t what, baby?” His breath ghosts her lips. 

“Your family is  _ right _ outside,” she hisses. 

“I don’t care,” he manages to say before he closes the distance, capturing her lips. She instantly melts in his kiss, all worries completely wash away. While she’s not sure what exactly is the status of their so called relationship, but what she knows is that she’s his. She’s not sure if he’s hers, but she is his. She doesn’t want anyone else but him.  _ Just _ him. 

It takes her a moment to realise he has pinned her against the refrigerator as he keeps devouring her mouth like he can’t get enough of her. The feeling is mutual because she herself can’t get enough of him. Always so hungry for him, for his mouth, for his cock. 

“What are you doing?” he asks against her lips when she rubs the outline of his bulge. 

Lust is taking over her, shrouding her mind. She couldn’t think of anything else about him. Not even that her best friend is right outside while she’s in here, trying to get her best friend’s dad’s cock out. “I need you inside me,” she whines, pulling away so she could focus on unfastening his pants. 

He curses under his breath, licking his lips. “You’re not worried we might get caught?” His scalding hands roam around her, igniting the burning passion inside her.

Well, that’s the thrill. The possibility of them getting caught. “Are you?” she asks, slipping her hand inside his pants where she could feel the velvety length under her palm. 

His body shudders for her. "Look at you, princess." he tuts with a smirk, just running his palm all over her arm. "You want my cock even when my ex-wife is in the other room." 

Her stomach somersaults at his pet name for her. “Please,” she whimpers, so impatient for him to be inside her right now. It’s difficult to even focus on tugging down his pants and taking out his cock but she manages to. She wraps her arm around his neck and folds her knee on his hip to lift herself up so that he could slip inside her under her skirt.

But then he puts down her leg and instead, he lowers her until she sinks down on her knees in front of him, facing his erected cock. "Why don't you wrap those pretty lips around it first, and if you're good I'll fuck you until you scream loud enough for her to hear, hmm, baby?”

She smiles up at him, her hand reaching up to stroke him where there’s pre cum beading the head. She culls the trickle of thick white liquid on her tongue, tasting the bitterness. 

He clasps his hips, his chest rising and falling. He looks so powerful like this while she’s on her knees, but at the same time, she has the control here. “Do your worst, baby.” 

“That’s the plan.” And then she opens her mouth to take him in, earning a sharp cry from his pretty mouth. 

As he looks around in case one of his family comes in, she just bobs her head along his length. He smooths her hair on the back of her head, his hand gripping the top of the refrigerator (fuck, her man is  _ so _ tall) while he thrusts his hips. “Shit, baby,” he groans, clenching his jaw. 

She sucks him harder, holding onto his thigh while he mutters profanities. Ever since she learned how to do this, she finds herself enjoying doing this. It’s not just about him, it’s also her. The way she could affect him like this. She runs her tongue along the underside of his shaft where he’s sensitive, the head of his cock meeting her throat. 

It’s thrilling to do this while his ex wife and his daughter are right outside. She has always been good (most of the time) but for him, she would do bad things like this. Did Gwen ever do this to him in public? Did Gwen affect him the way he’s affected by her? Gwen seems so powerful, maybe she’s better. She feels a pang of jealousy of which she shakes it off and just focuses on sucking him off. 

“I love your mouth, baby,” he groans gutturally, fisting her hair while he fucks her mouth. He’s so rough yet gentle at the same time, she’s not sure how he does it. “You’re so good to me, so, so good. I think I lo…” he trails off, gasping as he starts lurching. 

Part of her wants him to finish his sentence but another part of her just wants him to finish inside her. She moans around his shaft, letting her voice vibrate. 

“Guys?” Hope’s voice reverberates the kitchen, almost giving her a heart attack. She’s about to release his cock when he tightens the fist he has on her hair. “Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah, honey,” Ben answers with a slightly composed voice. “We’re just chatting in here. Be there in a sec.” 

“Okay,” Hope replies, sounding doubtful.

Miraculously, she lets it slide because she never comes in. 

In an instant, he bucks his hips, making her gag a little. “Such a dirty slut,” he grunts when they hear the footsteps faltering. “Desperate for Daddy’s cock even when my daughter is in the other room, hmm?” 

Her moans are muffled by his shaft. She’s so wet now, her cunt is pulsing for some relief. 

“I’m gonna come,” he groans. “I’m gonna come in your little throat, baby girl.” 

She never slows down, encouraging him to come fast. He’s so close now, she can feel it. She can feel him just shaking. He starts shuddering and then all of the sudden, he grips her hair until she stays frozen as he spurts down her throat. She swallows it all (after a lot of practice) eagerly, still sucking him even when he’s crying out. 

After she releases his cock, she stands up, wiping his essence off of her lips with the back of her arm. He looks incredibly relaxed as he lifts his trousers up and zips up. He puts on his belt again, clearing his throat. 

She opens the refrigerator and takes out the club soda. Thank fuck she’s not wearing bright lipstick so it’s not so obvious if her lipstick is smudged all over her face. She smooths down her skirt and sweater and combs her hair with her fingers. “I’ll go first,” she says, smirking at him. She opens the can and drinks a little so that they barely smell cum in her breath. 

The room feels heavy with tension in the air when she comes back to the dining room. Hope seems pissed while Gwen just seems annoyed. “You know what?” Hope says. “I waited years, years for you to be my mother again but I’m done. I’m so done. I don’t want to see you again.” 

Rey looks at her best friend, feeling the knot in her stomach. Guilt. Guilt because she wasn’t here the whole time, looking out for her best friend. “Hope,” she murmurs, reaching for her hand. Hope gladly accepts, squeezing her hand. 

“If that’s what you want, fine,” Gwen snaps. “But your dad is not any better, you know? What do you think he and your precious best friend did in the kitchen that long?” 

As if on cue, that’s when Ben exits the kitchen. 

Hope scoffs. “Rey wouldn’t do that to me,” she says. 

Oh,  _ fuck.  _ Rey suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. 

“Right?” Hope asks, suddenly looking at her. Her blue eyes soften, like she trusts her. 

Fuck. She’s the worst best friend in the entire world. She doesn’t think she could lie anymore. She hates this, hates lying to her best friend. 

“Honey,” Ben speaks up, but Rey couldn’t look at him right now. Too embarrassed. She knows Ben is about to say to not worry or something, anything but the truth. She hopes so.

Hope looks up at her dad. Rey is still holding her hand. Tightly this time, afraid she might slip away. 

Then softly, way too softly, she hears Ben say, “I’m in love with Rey.” 

Rey could feel her heart sinking down to her stomach, and she watches as Hope slowly shifts her gaze to her. There are so many things displayed on Hope’s face right now. Shock, disbelief, disappointment, anger, sadness. All in one. Rey barely registers Ben’s words. She’s too concerned for her best friend. 

Distinctively, she could hear Gwen snort. “Falling in love with a woman—no, a  _ girl _ half your age. That’s embarrassing.” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Gwen,” Ben growls. “You’ve said enough.” 

“Hope?” Rey murmurs softly. 

“Are you two seeing each other?” Hope asks, like she’s giving her the benefit of the doubt. 

Well, as far Rey knows, they’re only sleeping with each other. She didn’t even know that he’s in love with her. Fuck, did he just say that he’s  _ in love _ with her? Hold the fuck up. Pause. Freeze the frame. Shit. What? 

“Hope…” she hears Ben say. 

“Shut up,” Hope snaps. “I want to hear from Rey.” 

Rey could feel tears welling up her eyes. “Yes,” she answers. “We’ve been seeing each other.” And she thinks she’s also in love with him. But they’ve only slept with each other, she’s not even sure if… if this is true. She has never been in love with anyone before. 

But she thinks about him all the time. And she feels safe with him. She wants to wake up to him as her first sight and have him as the last thing she sees before she sleeps. She knows she can face the harsh reality of everyday life because at the end of the day, she’s able to just phone him or talk to him in person during the weekends and just tell him about her day. Something to look forward to everyday. Knowing that she feels secure and grounded around him and nothing else matters when she could just talk to him at the end of the day. 

Huh, okay. Maybe she is a tiny bit in love with him. Just a  _ tiny _ bit. 

Hope’s breath hitches. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey says, her breathing wavering. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… It  _ slipped.” _

“It slipped?” 

“It all happened so fast.” She swallows, refusing to let go of Hope’s hand. And then, like a word vomit, she says everything so fast. “I couldn’t even fight it, I just… I like him. But I love you and our friendship matters more, okay? You’re my best friend in the whole entire world, I don’t want to lose you. You’re like… no, you’re—you’re my family. I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

She could hear Gwen snort.

But Hope’s blue eyes just glisten.

Hope breathes heavily. “Excuse me,” she says, making a move to stand up but Rey refuses to let go of her hand. “I have to go and… I have to think. I have to process all this.” 

“Hope, please, you know how much you mean to me,” Rey cries out, not caring that her parents are in the room. “And I would never hurt you intentionally.” 

Hope just fakes a smile. “You have to let go of me, Rey. I just have to think. Please.” 

Finally Rey releases Hope’s hand although she doesn’t want to. She watches as Hope walks towards the stairs, probably to her room. She stands up, wanting to chase her best friend but she could feel an arm around her. The familiar scent that makes her feel at home waft her nose. 

“It’s okay, baby, she needs to be alone for a while,” he says, kissing her temple. “Gwen, thanks for coming but I think you should go now.” 

“My daughter is distressed because of you and you think I’m leaving?” Gwen asks in disbelief.

“You’ve done enough.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes. “Typical you, Ben Solo. You always just want to be the hero and make me the villain of my daughter’s life.” 

“Gwen,” Ben warns. “Hope has said her piece just now. She doesn’t want to see you too.” 

She finally lets out a heavy exhale. “Well, thanks for the food, I guess. Merry fucking Christmas.” She stands up, picking up her purse. Then she glances at Rey. “Good luck to you. You’re young so I’m not sure how long you can stand Ben. Just run while you still have time before your heart breaks.” 

“Gwen,” Ben barks, pulling Rey closer to his chest. 

Gwen finally walks towards the door, grabbing her coat and hat herself. And then she leaves. 

When she’s out the door, Ben embraces her fully, pulling her head to his chest. She could feel his lips on her temple. While she feels at home in his arms, she still couldn’t help but feel worried. “I have to check on her,” she murmurs, clutching his sweater. “I lied to her, Ben.” 

“She needs some time to think, baby,” he says. “Let her process all this.” 

She finally agrees and then all of the sudden, she finds herself sobbing in his chest. “I’m a terrible friend. I’m a fucking terrible friend.” 

He hugs her tighter. “Oh baby,” he murmurs, peppering kisses all over her hair. “We both couldn’t help whom we’re attracted to. Whom we… love.” 

“I shouldn’t have gone up to your room during that sleepover—” 

“Hey, hey,” Ben interrupts and then he pulls her towards the couch, letting her sit down. He sits down too, never letting go of her. He cups both of her cheeks, making her look at him in the eye. “Listen to me. I never regretted a single thing about that night. And then the other night and then the other and every time we’ve been together. I would never regret it. I would never regret falling in love with you.” 

There it is again. Love. This makes it all real.

“Hope will come around because guess what? You’re staying. I’m staying. Okay? I love you and so does Hope.” 

He loves her. Shit, he  _ loves _ her. 

“We did nothing wrong,” he assures her. “You’re right, we shouldn’t have lied to her. Things might be changing after this but… nothing will ever ruin your friendship. Not me. Not you. Aside from all this, you have been nothing but a good friend to her. I know you genuinely care about her. And she knows it. Okay?” 

The tears never stop streaming down her face. She smiles a little, nodding. “Okay,” she murmurs. 

He leans down, capturing her lips. She closes her eyes, kissing him back briefly as she melts. 

“I still want to go see her,” she says stubbornly, pulling away from her, looking at him dead in the eye. 

He smiles. “Okay. Go on. I’ll talk to her later on tonight when she’s no longer mad at me. I know she’s more mad at me than you.” 

She snorts, pecking his lips. She wipes her tears and snots with the sleeve of her sweater as she stands up, walking up the stairs to Hope’s room. She gently knocks on the door. “Hope?” she rasps. 

“What?” Hope tuts. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Even if I say no, you’ll still come in anyway.” 

Rey sighs. Hope really does know her too well. She turns the knob and walks inside to see Hope just hugging her pillow while staring at the ceiling. She approaches her carefully. “Hi,” she says. 

“Hi,” Hope says back glumly. 

Rey takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’m really sorry. I really am. For lying to you.” 

Hope laughs bitterly. “Not for sleeping with my dad?” 

She blushes. “No,” she answers shyly. 

“How long has this been going on?”

She lets out a heavy exhale. “Five-six months?” 

Hope’s eyes widen.

“I wanted to tell you soon but everything is so new!” Rey cries out. “I mean, if I want to ask for your permission to date him, it’s just… I don’t know the rules, I didn’t know what to do. It’s not because I knew you were gonna say no but I thought we weren’t gonna be serious and we’re so far away and I didn’t want to do it on the phone and when you came home the other day, we were still new—” 

God, she’s babbling and she should stop. 

“Rey,” Hope cuts her off. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs. 

“I sort of suspected it,” Hope says with a small smile. “I thought you just had a crush on him. I mean, I’m so used to my friends having a crush on my dad. God, I hate having attractive parents.”

Rey smiles a little. 

“But then he also… looks at you the same way. I thought it was weird. He doesn’t look at anyone like that. I’ve tried setting him up with my teachers back then. And then some pretty women. I was trying to be a supportive daughter. He has just been lonely for a long time and he doesn’t sleep around—god, I hope he doesn’t sleep around.” 

That makes Rey laugh a little before she grimaces. 

Hope also smiles slightly. “All my life, it has always been just me and my dad. My mum is just absent all the time. He’s my hero. He’s… the  _ best _ dad ever.” 

Her heart warms at that. She believes that. She really does. 

“I mean, he does date sometimes. He has a couple of exes and I hate all of them. They’re either after their money or they just pretend like I don’t exist. Some of them are way too young but he doesn’t get along with them at all. They’re fucking dumb.” Hope looks at her. “You’re even younger. You’re…” 

“Your age,” Rey deadpans. 

Hope nods, making an odd face. “But you’re already my best friend. I mean, of course I’m not gonna call you Mom or anything—” 

Rey shakes her head vigorously, wincing. “Yeah, no.” 

“He has never said he loves anyone before,” she says. “Just… you. You obviously make him happy.” 

Fuck, she’s gonna cry. 

Hope sighs. “And you’re not fucking dumb like any of these women he has dated. You’re funny, you’re wise. You’re gonna be so great for him. And, well, again, you’re my best friend. It’s gonna take some time for me to get used to this. To… process all this.”

Rey nods vigorous, sniffling. “Of course. Please, take your time. I’m sorry I lied to you. I went behind your back.” 

“Hey, if it’s meant to be, who am I to stop this?” Hope jokes. “And I like it. The idea of you and him. I think it’s great. I’ve thought a lot and you and him are my only favourite people.” 

Without wasting any time, Rey pulls Hope for a hug. “I love you,” she cries out. 

Hope laughs, hugging her back. “I love you too. But the question is, even if I’m okay with you two dating, aren’t you worried? He’s… way older. I think he wants to settle down. Are you… ready for that? You never really dated anyone before except that one quarterback, but it was only one date.” 

She pulls away, looking at her. “I mean, it’s not like he’s going to propose anytime soon—” 

“Rey, he won’t want to waste too much time,” Hope says with a concerned look. “And as much as I love you, I just want to know if you’re serious about him. For both of your good so I wouldn’t lose any of you. If you guys break up… I just don’t want any of this to change. You might not even be able to look at me.” 

She purses her lips. “Even if he and I break up, nothing can ever ruin our friendship. Ever. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever.” 

Hope’s eyes water. “Rey…” 

“And… I think I love him,” she admits, letting out a relieved laugh. “I love your dad. I… I love him.” 

Hope’s expression shifts slowly, from smiling to surprised. “You do?” 

She could feel her cheeks burn. “I do. And, oh god, he just said he loved me just now. I haven’t had time to process that yet.” 

Her best friend just sighs, her eyes watering. “I’m still processing you two but as long you’re both happy…” 

“I am,” Rey blurts out, palming her mouth. “I am happy when I’m with him. He makes me happy. So happy I could… burst.” She bites her lip as she grins. 

“Then I’m happy too,” Hope says softly, reaching for her hand. “That’s all that matters.”

“And I promise I won’t, well, I’ll  _ try _ not to lie to you again, especially big things like this. I still have to lie if I wanna throw you birthday parties—” 

Hope just lets out a small laugh, squeezing her hand. “Rey, I know you would never intentionally hurt me or lie. You’re always honest. You were just scared and it’s okay.” 

Rey just interlaces their fingers together, smiling widely. “I meant it when I said you mean the whole world to me.” 

“You mean the whole world to me too,” Hope murmurs, sniffling. “You’re my family.” 

God, she’s gonna cry again. She’s gonna fucking cry. But mostly, she’s relieved. “You want to come downstairs now?” she asks hoarsely before she cries again. “And finish the cinnamon rolls? Maybe watch Love, Actually together?” 

“You go first,” Hope suggests. “I’ll catch up with you.” 

She nods, letting go of her hand. “Okay. See you downstairs.” When she gets off the bed, Hope speaks up again. 

“You want to have a sleepover tonight?” 

Rey grins. “Tomorrow. I’m going to spend time with Maz first. But we have a long holiday so we still have time.” 

Hope grins back. “Okay, great.” 

As soon as she gets out of Hope’s room and closes the door, she almost jumped to see Ben pacing the hallway. “Hi,” she murmurs. 

Ben turns to her, concern written all over his face. “Is she okay?” 

Rey nods, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, she’s okay. With everything.” 

He sighs with relief. “Including… us?” 

“Yes,” she answers, walking up to him. “But you’ll still have to talk to her when I go home later on.” 

Like a baby, he pouts at her. It makes her chuckle. Even though he’s a grown adult, a hot grown adult, he still looks so goddamn adorable. “You’re not staying?” 

“I’ll stay for a few hours but I’ll have to go home and spend some time with Maz,” she says, her hand reaching to brush his hair. “But I’ll see you tomorrow though.” 

Ben just looks at her like she’s his whole world. It’s terrifying but it’s mostly nice. No one has ever looked at her like that. 

She feels her heart drumming against her chest. “Ben, I…” she trails off, her lower lip trembling. “I never told this to anyone… well, I mean, I never had a boyfriend before but…” She gulps, her tongue feels heavy all of the sudden. “I love you.” 

It’s like slow motion as his face spreads into a big smile. “Baby,” he sighs. 

“And I don’t think we’ve ever clarified this before but,” She clears her throat, “I want to define us, I want to label this and I say we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. I just… since Hope already knows, maybe I shouldn’t be scared to just, you know, let myself fall.” God, she feels so silly.

He laughs, cradling her head to kiss the crown of her head. “I’ve always been yours, little girl.”

Her chest flutters with happiness. It’s like she could walk on air right now. 

“Come here,” he beckons, tipping her chin with his index and thumb. “Let me kiss my girlfriend.” Their lips meet halfway, his warm tongue parting her lips. The kiss, mixed with him calling her his girlfriend, makes her head spin in a good way. She feels lightheaded. 

There is a gagging sound. “Guys! Just because I know now doesn’t mean you guys could kiss in the hallway! Ugh, gross.”

Rey laughs against Ben’s mouth before she retreats back, turning her head to look at Hope. “I’m sorry.” 

Hope just grins. “Come on, let’s go watch Love, Actually and maybe open the presents.” 

Ben just smirks at her for that, obviously he has something in his mind.

Rey releases herself from Ben’s arms, taking his hand instead. With her free arm, she wraps it around Hope’s shoulders. They all walk down the stairs together. 

This family truly gives her a sense of belonging and she is forever grateful for it. And for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE**
> 
> For those who want to know what they all got for each other: Rey got him a Rolex watch (with the money she saved up from working at Maz during the weekends and a coffee shop near her college during the weekdays) and a pair of brand new black trousers suited for work because his trousers are always so tight hehehe. Ben got her a Swarovski snowflake necklace (which he planned to give in private before Hope finds out) and an original, hard cover Little Women book (a gift he actually planned to give right in front of Hope knowing how much Rey adores Little Women but still not subtle, Ben). He gave his daughter a brand new laptop for college. (He thought of spoiling Rey too but he doesn’t want to seem eager and he knows Rey will refuse. For now.) 
> 
> Rey bought a scented candle for Hope and Hope bought Rey a Fenty lipgloss thanks to the wish lists they sent each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers) where I talk about daddies a lot :))))
> 
> Check these out if you’ve enjoyed this fic:  
> • [ardent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761032)  
> • Professor Zachary Adams/Rey fic, [bourbon neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111395)


End file.
